Hope and Fallacy
by LMXB
Summary: Waking alone, imprisoned and confused Jennifer finds her hope fading until her life is forced into a new direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N: **This is set in Series 5 sometime before First Contact. It is a Jennifer centric fic and there will be a pairing, although not with any of the major characters.

* * *

><p>Jennifer woke feeling disorientated and nauseous. A nausea that wasn't helped by the repugnant, yet somehow familiar, smell. Something told her that now was a perfectly logical time to panic, but she couldn't remember why. To help she tried forcing her eyes open, but the pain caused in her head by the light assaulting her retinas made her shut them immediately and regret her action.<p>

Conceding to remaining obvious to her visible surroundings she tried to remember anything that would explain her current predicament, all the while urging her stomach to settle.

She tried to concentrate on a recent memory that was strong, but everything seemed confused. She remembered going on a mission with Sheppard's team, but then she also remembered a mission with Lorne. Frustrated she balled her hands into fists and tried to concentrate and figure out where she was or at least where she should be.

Daring to crack her eyes open again she lay still trying to take in the light that was determined to cause her head pain. After what seemed like minutes the sharp pain subsided to a dull throb and she attempted to focus on her surroundings. They only added to her feeling that panic would be no only good, but justified.

Trying to calm down she took a deep breath, but as the air flowed through her nostrils the smell made her want to vomit. Quickly she adapted to breathing through her mouth and willed the sickness to stop.

When she was convinced her last meal, whatever that may have been, was not going anywhere she went back to working out where she was. Running her hands over her body she realised she was in her off-world uniform, although without any weapons. The lack of weapons meant either something had happened on her way to the armoury on Atlantis or she was imprisoned somewhere after a mission went wrong. Based on her track record she knew where she'd put her money.

Sighing she tried to place her surroundings. Despite the darkness she could make out strange structures. Structures that looked familiar and invoked a sense of dread. Structures that her mind was linking with the smell. That was then she figured out she was on a Hive ship. The realisation making half her brain want to panic whilst the other half tried to stay calm. The inner argument not helping her headache. Trying to relax she sat up hoping to find traces of whoever was in her team. Once again her stomach did not appreciate the movement and it was several minutes before she felt able to move.

Staggering to her feet she headed towards the source of the light and the cell entrance. As she reached the bar like structures she regretted her decision as she saw two Wraith guards turn to look at her. They then looked at each other and nodded. One of them then hit a button and the cell opened. Instead of feeling liberated Jennifer felt fear and tried to shrink back into the cell. Her Wraith captors though were not willing to let her go into hiding and stepped forward, each grabbing one of Jennifer's arms.

She tried to resist, but they were far stronger and now she was on her feet she was also having to contend with dizziness. Despite that she refused to go quietly so struggled as much as she good as they half pulled, half dragged her down the Hive corridors. The further they went the more dizzy she felt until she couldn't work out if she was really moving anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity her two captors came to a stop and released their grip on her, causing the doctor to collapse onto her knees. As she tried to supress her fear and overcome the dizziness and confusion she heard a mocking laugh. Before she had time to figure out what was going on she felt another Wraith hand grip her face and force her neck round so she was looking at the third Wraith who sneering said.

"Normally it takes a few minutes for my prisoners to recognise their status and fall to their knees before me. I take it as a sign that you are as clever as they say."

Jennifer wanted to ask questions, but her mind was still trying to figure out what was happening and where the others from Atlantis were. Concentrating on those questions caused her to miss what was happening directly in front of her. It was only when she felt the Wraith's breath on her face she found herself back in the present.

"So you understand, from now on you work for me." The Wraith stated, the words causing Jennifer more confusion.

This time Jennifer managed to croak a response.

"What?"

The question angering the Wraith who lifted Jennifer off the ground.

"Don't be stupid human. You will serve me as you served the traitor."

"Traitor?" Jennifer asked. This time the question drawing a snarl from the Wraith who dropped Jennifer to the ground. Looking to the two guards he ordered.

"Take her back to the cell."

-00-

Having been unceremoniously dumped back in her cell Jennifer desperately tried to work out what was going on.

Moving to a part of the cell that had enough light to see what she was doing she started to go through her pockets, a task that was made difficult by the uncontrollable shaking in her hands.

Finally having managed to spill the contents in a pile in front of her she found, as expected, nothing that resembled anything useful. No hidden radio, no hidden weapon, not even food.

What she did find was a scrap of paper with familiar writing on it. Holding it close to her face so she could make out the words.

"_Just go out there and do what you've got to do"_

As she read the words she remembered why she had them, Lorne. The thought of her friend giving her hope as she remembered his habit of giving a scrap of paper, which carried some motivational quote, before each mission she went on without him. At first she thought the notes were cheesy, but today, today the note gave her hope. Reading it one more time she then folded it and placed it back in her pocket and went back to trying to remember what had happened.

The fact she had the note meant she hadn't been on a mission with Lorne. Part of her was relieved by that knowledge as it meant her friend was safe, but another part of her started to feel even more lonely.

Resting her head on her knees she desperately tried to remember what had happened. She guessed the fact she couldn't meant she had probably taken a blow to the head. But with no signs of an injury she started to worry about what else might be the cause.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer sat alone in her darkened cell growing more frustrated and frightened by the second. She had no idea how long she had been sitting in the cell but she did know she was no closer to understanding what was happening.

Every so often she would pull Evan's note from her pocket and reread it, enjoying the brief moment of attachment she felt. But in-between those brief moments she was filled with dread and loneliness.

She sat in the darkness wondering where the others were, partly hoping they were on the Hive and close by, partly hoping they were safe at the city and launching a rescue.

She questioned who the traitor was. Todd was the obvious choice, but it could be Michael or, knowing her luck, just a big misunderstanding. She wondered what work it was that the Wraith wanted and how they even found out about it.

As time dragged on she became restless as well as scared. She considered pacing the cell, but worried that that would only draw unwanted attention from the Wraith guards. Instead she sat in the darkened corner thinking. She knew she should think of constructive things but her mind kept flying to worse case scenarios.

She continued to sit alone as hunger came and went. She wondered if this was part of the Wraith interrogation technique or if they had other things on their minds. If it was the former it was working. Every passing minute only acted to remind her how alone she was, how frightened she was and how without hope she was becoming. She wished she were stronger, braver, tougher. But above all she wished, albeit selfishly, that she wasn't alone. That someone else was with her to give her strength.

Growing increasingly nervous she pulled out the note from Evan and read it once more. Trying to draw strength not from the words but the thought that it was from Evan who'd be out there with the others looking for her. As she read she took solace from the fact that help would come. All she had to do was hold on until it did.

But as time went by it was not her friends that came for her, it was the Wraith.

As they entered her cell she slunk back into the corner trying to maintain a distance between them and make it harder on them. If her movements did cause a hardship the Wraith gave no indication. Instead they swept towards her and once again took a firm grip of her arms and dragged her out of the cell.

-00-

"You have worked with the traitor to make a weapon that will change Wraith forever." The Wraith Commander said in a lab, which was filled with a rancid smell. "You will now work for me and make it into a weapon that I can use."

"No." Jennifer stated, impressed by how steady her voice sounded.

"You have no choice human." The Wraith sneered. "You'll do as I wish or will pay a price greater than you can imagine."

"No." Jennifer repeated.

"Your attempt at bravery is naïve." The Commander sneered. "You believe that you'll be rescued." The Wraith commander continued, the amusement evident in his voice. "Let me assure you, you won't. Your people believe you are dead. I assure you there will be no rescue. You will serve me."

Jennifer was desperate not to believe the Wraith and refused to serve him so again vocalised her refusal. Her response causing the Wraith to laugh.

"I was told that human doctors, that you, wish to preserve life, yet your actions will cause pain, suffering and death."

"So will helping you." Jennifer said, her voice starting to show weakness.

"Helping me will hurt other Wraith, they are not your concern. Not helping me will hurt humans and make me stronger." The Wraith sneered, bringing a confused frown to Jennifer's face.

"I need your services." The Wraith went on. "You will be more use unhurt. Causing you pain, feeding on you will be…amusing, but will gain me nothing." He then looked away from Jennifer and nodded at one of the guards who opened a door, causing a skinny, pale man to fall into the room. The Wraith in charge then looked back at Jennifer and said. "If you resist others will pay the price. If you try to trick me others will pay the price. If you attempt to escape, others will pay the price." He paused once more and once again signalled the guards who dragged the man towards him. He then looked at one of the guards and commanded.

"Hold her. She must watch."

Deep down Jennifer knew what was about to happen, but she was powerless to stop it. She struggled to free herself from the Wraith, but his grip was too strong and she found herself looking directly at the man whose eyes screamed in fear. As the Wraith in command ripped opened the man's shirt Jennifer tried to look away. When it became obvious that was not possible she tried to shut her eyes only to find the Wraith forcing them open, forcing her to watch the Commander feed on the hapless victim.

"Stop." Jennifer pleaded over the man's fearful screams. "I'll help you." Her words though had no effect and she was made to watch the Wraith consume the life from the stranger.

When the man's life was finally extinguished the Wraith commander gave a sickly smile and looked back at Jennifer.

"You will not help me. You will serve me. Any insubordination will cost another human its life. Now get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to get the next chapter up by Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer spent days treading a fine line between looking like she was achieving something whilst ensuring that she was producing nothing that would gain these Wraiths an advantage. Hoping that by buying time the others would come to her rescue. But after the second day the hope of a rescue was fading. As was the hope there were others from Atlantis on this Hive. By the time she reached day five she was beginning to believe that her friends on Atlantis had either given up hope of finding her or really believed she was dead. As those thoughts grew her fear spread. As it spread her ability to concentrate on faking her work deteriorated. Instead she spent hour after lonely hour in the lab losing hope.

"What progress have you made?" The Commander demanded as he entered the lab.

"It'd be easier with equipment I'm used to." Jennifer replied, hoping to continue stalling the Commander, but sensing the Wraith's anger she nervously added. "Or at least give me someone who can explain these symbols."

Snarling the Commander walked up to Jennifer and heaved her to her feet. Bearing his teeth he said.

"I warned you that there'd be consequences if you tried to trick me or resist me. If I thought you were stupid you wouldn't be here. So I'm forced to think you are stalling because you believe your people will come for you, despite me telling you they believe you're dead. There will be no rescue for you. You will serve me until you die. You have two days to show progress or I will demonstrate that you are truly alone."

Jennifer spent the following two days trying to come up with something that would look like progress that would not give the Wraith faction any advantage. She also increased her efforts of finding out where she was so she could plan an escape.

When the deadline finally came the Commander entered the lab. However, instead of asking Jennifer about her progress he shoved her to one side and reviewed her work himself.

Jennifer nervously watched as the Commander grunted and snarled his way through her findings. After what seemed like an eternity the Wraith stood and walked past Jennifer. As he reached the door he looked to the guard and ordered.

"Bring her."

As the guard grabbed her, Jennifer felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. Dread that built as she was roughly dragged through the labyrinth that made up the Hive.

As she was dragged she began to wonder if she was being taken on a deliberately circular route as every corridor seemed indistinguishable from the previous. Eventually the guards came to a stop in a large, busy room, which Jennifer guessed was the bridge. As the guards pushed her onto her knees the commander approached her and said.

"Had you done what I demanded you would have decreased the number of Wraith in the Galaxy making it safer for humans. Instead you have tried to mislead me due to false hope. Hope that I will destroy once and for all. And in doing so I will cement my faction's place as the most powerful Wraith in the Galaxy."

Part of Jennifer's brain imagined Sheppard standing next to her giving a sarcastic response to the Wraith's dreams of grandeur. However, the other part could not escape the present and forced her to look at the central display. As she did so the spine chilling realisation of where they were set in.

"Ah good." The Wraith sneered. "I see you recognise where we are."

Although most of Jennifer's travel to and from Atlantis had involved the Gate, once Lorne, in an attempt to cheer her up after another off-world mishap, had taken her up for a sightseeing tour of the system. Back then she marvelled at how beautiful and peaceful the planet had looked. She had been filled with excitement and awe. But now, the sight of the planet, home to her friends, caused raw fear to rush through her veins.

"While you have been conspiring with the traitor I have been building stealth technology. You're people don't even know we're here. The first clue they'll get is when the missiles tear through the sky and rip to pieces your precious city." The Wraith went on, although Jennifer struggled to hear him over her thumping heart.

The commander then yanked Jennifer to her feet and forced her to stand facing the central screen. Standing behind her and holding her in place he leaned forward and whispered. "Remember, what is about to happen is your fault. Their blood is on your hands."

"No. Please no." Jennifer pleaded, the panic building inside her. "I'll give you what you want."

"Yes you will." The Wraith sneered. "But first you shall watch your home, your people and your friends perish." With that he nodded to one of the other Wraith on the bridge who tapped at a console in front of him. Moments later Jennifer saw hundreds of projectiles heading towards her home.

"Please, call it off." She begged. Her pleas only causing the Commander to laugh.

She watched, whilst continuing to plead, the projectiles stream down to the city. As they progressed the central screen zoomed in, allowing Jennifer to see more and more detail. She saw Atlantis standing in all its glory, unprepared and unknowing. She helplessly looked on as the first projectiles started to hit their targets. The control tower demolished within seconds, then the hanger bay. She was forced to watch as each missile hit the city, destroying more and more of her home. Soon the flying debris caused by the explosions caused a dust cloud, which blocked her seeing first hand any more destruction. Instead all she could see were the steady flashes of light, indicating explosions.

"Commander." A Wraith called after what seemed like an eternity. "We are detecting no more life forms on the planet."

"Good. Keep firing just to be sure." He added. Although Jennifer had her back to him, she could sense his evil grin as he held her in place, watching the screen.

As the seconds ticked by the flashes decreased in rate and the dust began to disperse allowing Jennifer to glimpse at what remained of her home. On seeing the nothingness that remained all hope drained from her system. Her heart beat so fast her blood pumped loudly through her ears allowing her only to hear its roar. The shock was quickly replaced with despair and desperation at what she had caused. She tried to focus, but the roar of her blood was distracting and her throat felt so tight it was as if she was being strangled. She tried to breath, but it was as if something was stamping down on her chest. She felt her knees go weak and realised it was only the Wraith commander that held her upright. She could still make out his grip on her arms, a grip that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. A tightness that her chest seemed to mirror. A tightness that was stopping her breathing. Just before the world went black Jennifer saw one final glimpse of her destroyed world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Days later_**

He sat in the bushes watching and waiting. He'd been there for a couple of days trying to figure out what was happening and how he'd get in. He'd never imagined having this chance to gain revenge but now it was sitting in front of him he was determined to seize it. But to do that he needed a way in and a plan. A plan that would destroy as many Wraith as possible. His own survival was of secondary importance. If he didn't survive the encounter it wouldn't matter. There was no one left who'd notice his absence.

So he watched. He watched the Wraith come and go. He observed how they entered their base. A base he had stumbled on by accident. A base he hoped to take out. It was also a base that seemed to be expecting something.

Over the last two days he had seen Wraith activity round the base increase. He had seen Wraith leave the base and collect food, real food. An activity that indicated several humans were being kept prisoner. For a while he toyed with the idea of attempting a rescue but decided against it. After all the Wraith had done he knew it was best to destroy the base and all the Wraith than save a handful of prisoners, some of whom, if not all of them, would be soulless Wraith worshippers.

The foraging Wraith did serve a purpose from his point of view. They let him observe how they came and went from the base, equipping him with the knowledge he'd need to slip in undetected. Even with that knowledge though he was a long way off getting his revenge. The only weapon he had was a Wraith stunner. A stunner that lacked the kick needed to destroy the base. Something that added to the feeling that this would indeed be his last stand.

He assumed that the arsenal contained in the base would more than meet his requirements, but going in with just a stunner was a risk. It was, however, a risk he was willing to take. It was just a matter of timing.

He was debating how much longer to observe the base when a dark shadow fell over him. Looking up he saw a Hive ship descend from the sky. Instinctively he shrank back into the plant life that camouflaged him, despite knowing it'd make little difference. He then watched the Hive swing round and land near the base entrance. The sudden appearance of the Hive was unexpected and he questioned whether or not it'd disrupt his plans. Should he charge now or wait to see what happened?

As tempting as it was to take out a Hive and a base he decided that the odds of success were significantly poor that he should wait so he went back to watching.

He watched as Wraith moved from the Hive to the base and back again. He watched as equipment was moved between the two. He watched as everything went quiet and the transfers came to a stop. He watched and waited. Just when he thought the Hive might take off again another group emerged. This group, however, grabbed his attention. It wasn't the Wraith themselves that caught his attention it was what they were escorting.

At the centre of the group was a human, being prodded and pushed away from the Hive and towards the base. For a moment he felt compassion for the imprisoned human who he thought was being taken to the base to either be converted to a runner or a Wraith worshipper. Based on their build a worshipper seemed the more obvious choice.

He considered launching a rescue, but that would ruin his plans of revenge. He questioned if the darkness within him made him as bad as the Wraith, but in the end he figured it made little difference. In all probability he probably wouldn't be around for much longer.

Deciding to retreat behind the ridge he glanced one last time at the condemned human. This time getting a good view of them. What he saw threw his plans into disarray. At the centre of the Wraith was a human he knew. A human he couldn't just leave to the Wraith. A human who he felt compelled to save. On seeing her his plans for revenge were forgotten and instead he planned a rescue. A rescue that was still likely to cost his life, but one he knew he had to attempt.

Drawing the stunner he quickly scanned for other Wraith who'd make his life difficult. Seeing none he glanced at his wrist then shook his head. Taking a deep breath he charged towards the group. Moments before the Wraith spotted him he opened fire, downing three of them before the others returned fire. To his dismay rather than aiding his cause the woman he was attempting to save stood looking lost, bewildered and almost defeated.

Switching his attention back to the Wraith he fired again, whilst diving out of the way of the return fire. Fortunately for him the Wraith were expecting the impromptu rescue attempt as much as he'd been expecting to make it, resulting in their defence being too slow to cause him harm. Seeing the final Wraith fall he sprinted towards the woman and grabbed her hand.

Feeling the warm human contact seemed to bring the woman's attention back to the present. Looking up, revealing haunted eyes, she whispered.

"Kiryk?"

"Let's go." He responded as he tapped his wrist and transported them away from the Hive and the base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiryk moved as fast as he could towards the gate, hoping to reach it before the Wraith could place further guards there. As he ran he couldn't help but be concerned by how lost Jennifer looked and he wondered what they had done to her on the Hive.

When they reached the gate there were only two wraith that he could see. It was the ones he couldn't see that concerned him. Taking a few moments to devise a plan he scanned the area one more time before looking at Jennifer and whispering.

"We should be able to escape. But I need you to follow my lead." Sensing Jennifer was not focused on him he gripped her face and said. "Dr Keller. This will only work with your help. You must concentrate." When he saw her nod he released Jennifer and initiated the plan. Using his transporter to jump him and Jennifer behind the guards he quickly dispatched the Wraith and started dialling the gate. Just as he was entering the last symbol the hidden Wraith emerged and he was forced to duck out of the way of a stunner. Firing into the distance Kiryk waited for the wormhole to establish before he grabbed Jennifer and pushed her through. He then fired off a few more shots before diving through the event horizon after her.

The second he hit the ground he rolled over and aimed his gun at the gate waiting for the Wraith. Seconds later a hapless Wraith stepped through, moments after that the recently deceased Wraith crumpled to the floor just as the wormhole disconnected.

Scrambling to his feet Kiryk ran to the DHD and dialled another address. With the next wormhole established he grabbed Jennifer and stepped through. For the next hour Kiryk continued the routine of gating to random addresses until he was confident they were not being followed. Content they were safe he dialled one last address to a planet he knew well. When he and Jennifer stepped through to that planet he looked at Jennifer and said.

"We should be okay now, but we need shelter and food. There is a cave not far from here, are you okay walking?"

Not receiving a response straight away he said, louder than before.

"Dr Keller, can you walk?" Seeing her silently nod he added, pointing. "This way."

He waited for Jennifer to start to move and was surprised, concerned and yet touched, that Jennifer reached out and took, almost snatched, his hand. Squeezing his fingers round her hand he led her to the cave.

Jennifer was still silently gripping Kiryk's hand when they reached the cave an hour later. Her lack of spirit making Kiryk feel useless. Determined to help her he led her into the stony shelter and navigated her a wall where he helped her sit. But still Jennifer kept hold of his hand.

"Dr Keller, I need to get some food and water." Kiryk tried to explain. "For that I'll need my hand." As Jennifer reluctantly released it he added. "I will return." With that he left.

He returned as soon as possible with both food and water. When he entered the cave he saw that Jennifer had not moved from the wall, although she now sat huddled, with her arms wrapped round her legs and her head resting on her knees. When she did not acknowledge his presence he chose to prepare the meal rather than disturb her. As he skinned the animal he kept glancing over at Jennifer not knowing what to do. At one point he noticed Jennifer pull a piece of paper from her pocket and carefully unfold it. She then stared at it for several minutes before placing it back in her pocket and once again started staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Eventually Kiryk set a fire and started to cook the meat, a process he knew would take time and did not need intervention. Seizing the opportunity he moved over to Jennifer and crouched in front of her.

When she remained oblivious to his presence he called her name, once again getting no response. Growing concerned he reached out and touched Jennifer's shoulders again calling.

"Dr Keller."

"Kiryk? It's really you?" Jennifer responded looking up, revealing her haunted eyes.

"It's me." He assured her. "We'll stay here tonight then tomorrow I will return you to your people."

"No." Jennifer replied sharply before adding in a quieter, more resigned voice. "They're gone."

"Gone?" Kiryk asked, confused and shocked. When Jennifer remained silent he decided not to pursue the topic. Instead he stated.

"The meat will be ready soon." Before he returned to the fire. Feeling out of his depth.

-00-

The former runner returned to Jennifer a little while later, this time holding food for her. Again it took several attempts to gain Jennifer's attention, when he had he handed her the meat and spent the next several minutes watching Jennifer pick at the offering. As she did so he wondered exactly what the Wraith had done to her.

When she had finished the meal he decided to ask some of the questions on his mind.

"How long were you with the Wraith?"

"Days, maybe weeks." Jennifer said flatly.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. They said I was more use to them undamaged." Jennifer answered bitterly.

Sensing Jennifer was not ready to talk to him he hazarded one final question.

"They took you when they culled your planet?"

"No." Jennifer paused so long Kiryk thought he'd get nothing more out of her but then suddenly she stood and walked to the entrance. Not sure what she was doing Kiryk quickly followed her. "They didn't cull my planet. My planet, my friends, my home were destroyed. Nothing was left."

Kiryk wanted to help Jennifer but he didn't know how and was growing frustrated with himself. Reaching out to her he took her shoulders and turned her so she faced him.

Kiryk was trying to say something that would help when Jennifer suddenly reached up and pulled his face towards her before kissing him. For a moment Kiryk was too stunned to react but as Jennifer kissed him with need and urgency he became reminded about how long he'd been alone, how long it had been since he had been with a woman. Soon he too felt himself filled with lust and wrapped his arms round Jennifer and kissed her back, running his hands over her body. Moments later he felt Jennifer practically tearing his clothes from him.

Breaking for air his brain caught up with his libido and he pulled away and breathlessly said. "We can't. This is wrong."

"I need this." Jennifer said running her hand under his waistband. "I need you and I need this." She whispered in his ear before kissing him again. All the while her hand slid lower killing Kiryk's resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiryk woke the following morning with his arms wrapped round Jennifer. For awhile he lay unmoving savouring the intimate contact that he had missed for so long. When he felt Jennifer start to stir he backed away, giving her space, unsure of how she'd react to his presence. When he felt her tense he tried to back further away worrying that she'd feel he'd taken advantage of her. Finally Jennifer rolled over and looked at Kiryk, revealing eyes full of sorrow and remorse. A look he hoped he'd not been responsible for.

"Kiryk." Jennifer started nervously. Noticing Kiryk was about to speak she quickly added "Please let me finish." When he nodded his agreement she went on. "I'm sorry for last night. I'd thought I'd never see anyone I knew again. I thought I'd never escape the Wraith. I'd been so lonely knowing that all my friends are dead. Dead because of me. Then you rescued me and everything seemed so unreal. Last night I needed to feel like I wasn't alone, like it was real, like you were real. I nee-"

"You needed last night." Kiryk finished for her.

"Yes, but I'm sorry. You saved me and I ….I used you."

"Used me?" Kiryk asked surprised. "Dr Keller I have been alone for years. I needed and wanted last night as much as you did. You did not use me." He said before adding. "But it shouldn't happen again."

"Okay." Jennifer agreed. "But Kiryk…seeing what we shared last night, do you think you could call me Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?" Kiryk asked, unused to the name. "Okay. I should go and find some food." With that he rolled off the makeshift bed and attempted to find his clothes. As he did so Jennifer rolled over and tried to figure out what to do.

-00-

Kiryk spent as long as possible out of the cave wanting to give Jennifer time and space. As clam and in control as Jennifer had seemed that morning he was still annoyed at himself for taking advantage. For taking advantage of the woman who had freed him from a life of running. The woman who had given back his life and to whom he owed everything. He was determined to repay that debt, although he did not know how. What she needed the most, her friends, he could not provide. All he could offer was his protection and company. But after the previous night he was unsure as to whether or not the latter was wanted.

Finally deciding to return to the cave, Kiryk carried his catch and the fresh water back up the incline towards the cave. As he entered he saw that Jennifer was not where he'd left her. Putting down the food he looked round, worried that Jennifer had run off.

"Dr Keller?" Kiryk called. Were it not for a strange noise from a darkened part of the cave his worry would have increased. Instead he walked towards the sound and saw Jennifer huddled against a wall. Crouching down in front of her he asked as gently as possible.

"Jennifer?"

"Kiryk?" Jennifer asked looking up, revealing eyes wild with fear. "You came back?"

"Of course." Kiryk said, hating himself for choosing to stay away so long.

"I thought…I don-" Jennifer started.

"It's okay." Kiryk tried to assure her, feeling increasingly out of his depth. "I'm not leaving you." He added. The words causing Jennifer to spring forward towards his chest. As she clung he tried to comfort all the while hating himself for taking advantage of her, hating himself for leaving her so long, but above all, hating the Wraith for doing this to her.

-00-

Jennifer woke a few hours later to find herself being held by Kiryk who gazed down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said embarrassed by her break down. She tried to escape only to be held in place by Kiryk.

"It's okay." The former runner assured her. When Jennifer remained silent Kiryk asked. "What happened to you? How did you end up with the Wraith?"

"I don't know how I ended up with them. I woke in a cell with no memory of how I got there."

"After you loss your people?" Kiryk probed.

"No. They were alive when I was taken. They were killed because of what I did when I was a prisoner." Jennifer said, her voice full of anger and bitterness.

Kiryk wanted to ask her more questions, but knew Jennifer wasn't ready so instead let the subject drop and instead said.

"You must be hungry, I brought us back some food, it'll be ready shortly." With that he released Jennifer and wondered over to the fire.

As Kiryk prepared the food he glanced over at Jennifer and saw her once again take a piece of paper out of her shirt. He watched her as she looked at the paper and saw a ghost of a smile on her lips as sorrow and regret filled her eyes.

-00-

"What were you doing on the planet where you found me?" Jennifer asked as she bit into the meat offering.

"Revenge." Kiryk stated simply.

"By yourself?"

"Yes." The former runner confirmed bringing a sad smile to Jennifer's face causing Kiryk to ask. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that taking on a Wraith base by yourself out of revenge reminded me of Ronon." Jennifer confessed.

"You and Ronon were close?" Kiryk asked.

"I don't think anyone was really close to Ronon and out of those who were the closest I was low down the list. He was a friend. Someone I could depend on but no more."

From the way Ronon had fought him after he had taken Jennifer during their first encounter Kiryk wasn't entirely sure he believed Jennifer's summary, but he knew now was not the time to question it. Instead he asked. "What's that note you keep looking at?"

"I don't have the best of luck when I go off-world. A friend of mine used to slip these corny motivational phrases into my shirt before a mission to cheer me up and give me confidence."

"Did it work?"

"Not really. This one," she said waving the paper, "is one of the worse he gave me, but it reminds me of him."

"He was special to you?"

"He was the brother I never had." Jennifer said, her eyes threatening to spill over as she recalled her fallen comrades. "What about you, did you have anyone special before the Wraith took you?"

"Me? No." Kiryk replied. Noticing the suspicious glance Jennifer was giving her he added. "Many years ago there was a woman who … captured my attention, but she was interested in another."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said, sensing Kiryk was uneasy talking about his own past.

"Don't be. She was happy with her choice." Kiryk replied before suddenly changing subjects. "I need to check no Wraith have come through. I won't be long and I will be back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiryk had ensured Jennifer and he slept on opposite sides of the cave so he wouldn't be tempted to cross the line again. Despite the physical gap he couldn't help think about the doctor and how he could help her. For hours he lay awake questioning what had happened to her as well as Ronon, McKay, Celise and the rest of her people. He wondered what exactly the Wraith had done to her and why she had so much guilt. He also tried to come up with a plan. It was clear Jennifer was not suited to living in the wild and she'd need a new home, but he didn't know where.

He was just drifting to sleep when he heard a noise from Jennifer's side of the cave. Immediately sitting up he looked round and, in the shadowy gloom, saw Jennifer toss and turn just as she cried out. He couldn't make out exactly what she was saying but her tone was desperate. Hurrying to her side he tried to wake her as she struggled against an invisible foe. By now her desperate mumblings had turned into screams.

"Jennifer." He called as he shook her. But as he held her she began to fight him. "Jennifer." He called again louder, not releasing his grip on her. Still she struggled and screamed. Even in the gloomy light Kiryk could see tears streaming down her face. The sight causing anger to well within him. Increasing his efforts he shook Jennifer harder as he continued to call out to her until finally her eyes opened and she fell silent for a moment before shakily asking.

"Kiryk?"

"You were having a bad dream. I was trying to wake you." The former runner tried to explain as he worried whether or not Jennifer would jump to the wrong conclusions as to why he was holding her. When Jennifer did not resist he added. "It's over now. It was just a dream."

"No it wasn't. A dream would mean that it didn't happen, that my friends were still alive." Jennifer argued as she sat up.

Wrapping his arms round Jennifer Kiryk pulled the doctor towards him and tried to offer her comfort. Finally he asked.

"What happened? Why did the Wraith have you?"

For ages Jennifer remained silent, convincing Kiryk that once again she would not answer the question. But eventually Jennifer started to speak and told Kiryk everything that had happened. As she talked the former runner tried to supress his anger at the Wraith and instead focus on comforting Jennifer as best he could. Hoping that by holding her and running soothing hand over her back she would find some solace.

As Jennifer explained the destruction of Atlantis he could understand her guilt and also knew she was not ready to accept she was not to blame. However, he swore to himself that he would help her see the truth no matter how long it took.

-00-

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" kiryk asked as he handed Jennifer a cup of water a few hours later. "Maybe some of your people survived? Is there a place they'd go?"

"No, maybe. We had a secondary base, but that was attacked by the Wraith and we lost it. If there's a replacement I don't remember. Besides if there was a new one set up, by now any survivors would have been picked up by one of our ships and taken home."

"Home?" Kiryk asked confused.

"My people are not from this Galaxy." Jennifer tried to explain. "The place where I was born is a long way from here."

"Can you not return there?"

"No. The only way to reach it is by using the Gate on Atlantis, which has been destroyed or by ship. But they won't be looking for me."

"Why?"

"They think I'm dead, that's why they didn't look for me when I was on the Hive."

"We could look for them." Kiryk argued.

"After what happened to Atlantis the order will be to collect survivors from the Alpha site, if one was set up, then to retreat home. They won't come back." Jennifer explained in such a detached manner Kiryk wondered how well she was really coping with the fact she'd never see her real home again.

"What about worlds here? Your people must have helped many who'd be willing to have you join them."

"How can I go to them when I killed those who have protected them and helped them?" Jennifer asked.

"You were not responsible for what happened." Kiryk stated.

"My actions led to their deaths." Jennifer said resolutely.

"The Wraith have tried on many occasions to destroy your people. With the power you described the Wraith would have destroyed your people regardless of what you did. It is the Wraith and the Wraith alone who are responsible for what happened. Do not let guilt consume you." The runner said firmly before falling silent and allowing Jennifer time to digest his words.

"You're right." Jennifer said surprising Kiryk. "It is time I move on. I have burdened you too long. I should go." Jennifer said.

"That's not what I meant." Kiryk said wondering how Jennifer had ignored his last statement. "If you truly want to go I will not stop you. But I will miss you if you do. I enjoy your company." The former runner confessed.

"You don't have to lie." Jennifer responded. "If you wanted company you would have settled by now. You wouldn't still be roaming alone as if you were a runner."

"Like you I have nowhere to go." Kiryk said bluntly. "My home is destroyed and my people are dead. I have no one and no place. "

"That's not true." Jennifer argued. "You have Celise."

"Celise? She's alive?" Kiryk asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have said sooner." Jennifer apologised, realising that Kiryk had no way to know Celise was alive and well. "Celise is fine, she is living on the planet where you…where we first met."

"She's alive?" Kiryk asked in disbelief. "I thought … I thought, when you, I assumed she had not made it or if she had she would have been with your people-"

"She's fine." Jennifer assured him. "I'm sorry I didn't think of her earlier. You have done so much for me and I was too selfish to even tell you of Celise. I'm a-"

"You have lost your people, your mind was concerned with other things." Kiryk pointed out. "Would those people not offer you a home? At least for awhile?"

"I don't know." Jennifer replied.

"That's not a no." Kiryk pointed out.

"No. But it's not a yes."

"Seeing it's not a no we will remain here for a few days. I want to be absolutely sure the Wraith are not coming. It will also give you time to think. Then we'll go to Celise's planet."

When Jennifer did not argue Kiryk stood and offered a hand to Jennifer as he said.

"Come with me."

"Where?" Jennifer asked.

"You are going to catch us food."

"Me? Hunt? I told you I'm not good at this."

"So I'll teach you." Kiryk replied determined not to let Jennifer dwell on the past.

-00-

For the next few days Kiryk attempted to teach Jennifer what he considered were basic survival skills. Overcoming his disbelief that Jennifer could be so uncomfortable and so unknowledgeable about the outside world he tried to patiently teach her.

As the days went on it became clear to both of them that Jennifer would never be comfortable in the wild but Kiryk was impressed by Jennifer's attempts at learning and improving. And as time passed he found himself falling for Jennifer. To start with he wasn't sure if it was mere inevitability from spending so much time with her, but soon he became convinced there was more to it. Determined not to complicate Jennifer's life further he was glad when it became time to move on, which would give him the opportunity to put space between him and Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kiryk?" Celise squealed as she flew into the former runner's arms. "I knew you'd be okay."

"Celise." Kiryk replied as he swung her round. "It is good to see you well."

As Kiryk put Celise down the girl noticed Jennifer and hurried over to her. As she wrapped her arms round the doctor she said.

"Jennifer. You found him, I knew you would." Even Jennifer was finding Celise's happiness contagious. However, as the girl pull away she put a dampener on the occasion by asking. "Where's Sheppard and Ronon?"

Seeing the pain in Jennifer's eyes Erran stepped in and said.

"Celise, they have only just arrived, we should invite them in not bombard them with questions."

"Has something happened to them?" Celise asked, ignoring her adopted mother's warning, her happiness displaced by concern.

Jennifer was trying to figure out what to say when Kiryk stepped towards them and crouched down in front of Celise. Placing his hands on her shoulders he said.

"The Wraith." Those two words were all Celise needed to hear to comprehend what had happened. After a moment of stunned silence she pulled away from Kiryk and hugged Jennifer once more.

-00-

"What will you do now?" Erran asked as she handed Jennifer a drink as Celise showed Kiryk round her new home.

"Honestly I don't know." Jennifer replied for some reason feeling more homesick now than she had for days.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." The woman offered.

"Thank you, but-"

"Dr Keller, you clearly need time to think, why don't you use your time here to decide what your plans are. Until then you and Kiryk are my guests."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden."

"After all you did for my people you'll not be a burden." Erran assured her.

"I think I'd prefer to keep busy." Jennifer tried to explain. "I may not have any supplies, but I can still offer advice and basic first aid."

"There will be many here who'll welcome a healer being present. But you need time to come to terms with everything that has happened. I know it is tempting to ignore your loss, but you must face it. It is the only way you'll move on." Erran said.

"I know, it's just hard."

"Anytime you want to talk I am here."

"Thanks."

"But now you should rest. The spare room, although small is ready." Noticing Jennifer hesitate Erran added. "I'll tell Kiryk where you are. Now rest and let others look after you."

-00-

When Kiryk entered the small home he immediately looked for Jennifer, tensing when he didn't see her.

"She's resting." Erran explained.

"Good." Kiryk commented before falling silent. For a few minutes Erran and Kiryk stood staring at each other in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Celise is happy here?" Kiryk finally asked as he looked towards Celise who was playing with Erran's sons.

"She seems to be. She still has nightmares and she misses her family and you, but she gets on well with the boys and the other children in the village." Erran told him.

"Thank you for taking her." Kiryk said.

"It was my pleasure." Erran smiled before asking. "Have you come to take her away?"

"I don't know. I want to be with her, but she is happy. I can't offer her a good life, you can."

"You could stay. My offer was to both of you not just Dr Keller."

"Thank you, but I don't know what I could offer in return."

"What did you do before the Wraith captured you?"

"I had a forge."

"A blacksmith? That is a useful job. Silik runs our forge, but he is an old man. He hasn't the strength to do most work, nor the patience to train an apprentice. Most of the work now is done with trading partners through the Ancestral ring. It would be nice to not have to rely on people outside the village."

"While I'm here I will help in the forge." Kiryk said. "I owe you that much for looking after Celise. But I can't promise to stay."

"I understand." Erran said. "Your fate is tied to that of Dr Keller." Noticing Kiryk was looking at her strangely Erran went on. "You will go where Dr Keller goes. It is good that despite all this tragedy you two have found each other."

Kiryk opened his mouth to argue, but found the words were not forthcoming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Kiryk noticed that Jennifer had once again withdrawn from the family that was looking after them and had slipped outside into the darkness. Concerned, he too left the warmth of the house and tried to find Jennifer and ensure she was okay. When there was no obvious sign of her he began to walk round the village until he saw her standing at a familiar place, which brought a small smile to his face.

"Are you okay?" Kiryk asked as he approached Jennifer, noticing she was once again staring at the, now worn, piece of paper.

"Yeah, I just needed some air and to think." Jennifer replied attempting a smile. When she didn't go on Kiryk chose not to push her. Instead he said.

"This spot is where we first met."

"You mean where you stunned me and kidnapped me?" Jennifer asked, trying to smile.

"Yes." Kiryk conceded. "My life took a different path from that moment. This planet marked a new beginning to my life."

"Is that your not so subtle way of saying I should stay and make a new life here?"

"Only you can choose the path that's best for you."

"I hate advice like that." Jennifer muttered before asking. "What will you do?"

"As you do."

"Kiryk, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but you don't have to stay with me."

"I know." Kiryk said before asking. "So what stops you staying?"

"If I stay it's as….to stay means accepting my old life really is gone. I know it's stupid but …"

"It's not stupid." Kiryk assured her placing an arm round her shoulder before stating. "There is something else."

"Yes." Jennifer finally confessed, but then didn't explain further prompting Kiryk to ask.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. I want to stay, but I can't."

"Why?"

"The Wraith could still be after me. If they are, me being here will put the planet at risk."

"How would they find you?" Kiryk asked, reasoning, "if you had a tracker they would have found you by now."

"You found me when you needed a doctor for Celise." Jennifer pointed out. "People talk."

"People talk in front of other people. They tend not to in front of Wraith." Kiryk countered.

"Wraith worshippers are human not Wraith." Jennifer argued before saying, her eyes welling with tears. "I want to stay, but I can't be responsible for any more deaths."

"So you'll live in isolation?"

"You did."

"I thought I had no one." Kiryk countered. "You proved me wrong."

"All the more reason that you should stay here regardless of what I do."

"Even if we stay Celise's place is not with me. I have cost her one family I won't take her from another. Erran and her family have taken her in and treated her as their own. She deserves to be happy and being with Erran's family makes her happy. This is her home now. They are her family."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Seeing her happy is enough for me. She has a new family and although it does not atone for what I did to her family it helps."

"What happened is not your fault." Jennifer said taking hold of Kiryk's hand.

"Nor is what happened to your people your fault. Yet the guilt still lingers."

"Yes it does." Jennifer sighed. "But thank you for everything you've done. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes you could." Kiryk said firmly before adding, "but it's my pleasure."

For a moment the pair of them stared at each other not sure of what to say. Then Kiryk lent down and kissed Jennifer before almost immediately pulling away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologised as he tried to step away from Jennifer. He then felt Jennifer snag his hand and tug him towards her.

As much as he wanted her he cared too much to take advantage of her, again. He tried to hold his ground but when he looked at her he felt himself wavering. Instead of seeing the raw fear, lust and desperation that had led to their last intimate encounter this time Jennifer's eyes were calm and controlled. As Jennifer lifted herself on to her toes she raised a hand to Kiryk's face and pulled him towards her. Unable to fight his feelings any longer Kiryk wrapped his arms round Jennifer and tenderly kissed.

"Kiryk!" Celise called as she ran towards them causing the pair to pull apart and Jennifer to redden. "What are you doing out here?" the girl asked as she ran up to Kiryk. "You're missing everything."

"Everything?" Kiryk asked amused.

"Yes everything." Celise replied matter of factly as she took Kiryk's hand. "Come on let's go." She demanded. When Kiryk remained unmoved apart from a quirked eyebrow Celise tugged harder on his arm.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Kiryk commented to Jennifer, whose cheeks still burned red from the passionate kiss they had shared.

"She does seem determined." Jennifer replied as Celise used her free hand to grab Jennifer and attempt to pull her along.

"Well then I guess we better go." Kiryk said relenting and allowing Celise to pull him towards the village. As Celise continued to tug the former runner glanced over at Jennifer who was also being pulled along by the girl. As he looked over he saw Jennifer stealing a glance back at him. The pair smiled at each other and continued to walk towards their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Months Later—**_

Jennifer and Kiryk walked hand in hand back from a trip into the woods smiling at something inconsequential. Both feeling like they were moving past their dark histories. They were approaching their home, a simple, small, wooden structure when Celise charged towards them.

The girl immediately latched onto Jennifer's hand and started tugging. Were the girl not wearing a huge smile Jennifer and Kiryk would have been concerned. Yet the grin on the girls's face immediately put them at ease.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing. It's good. I have a surprise for you." Celise replied, rushing her words in excitement.

"What surprise?" Jennifer asked.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise." Celise said her eyes' rolling.

"She has a point." Kiryk whispered to Jennifer.

"Come on." Celise said impatiently.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Kiryk commented before adding. "Again."

"Come on." Celise continued tugging on Jennifer's arm.

"Where to?" Jennifer asked, slowing further, adding to Celise's frustrations.

"Your place." The girl answered. "Come on."

As they approached Jennifer's and Kiryk's home Celise released Jennifer's hand and said. "It's in there."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Erran said I wasn't allowed to." Celise explained, clearly disappointed. "But you have to find me later and tell me about it. Now go inside." She ordered before scampering off.

"Any idea?" Jennifer asked Kiryk.

"No. Only one way to find out." The former runner said striding to the house. As he reached it he pushed open the door and let Jennifer enter first

-00-

"Doc?" John asked in disbelief when Jennifer stepped into the hut.

On seeing the Colonel Jennifer felt her knees go weak and confusion flood her mind.

"You're….you're…how did you survive?" Jennifer stuttered.

"Survive?" John asked, concerned with how white Jennifer had gone. His attention was also split to the well built stranger who stood behind Jennifer like a shadow.

"The attack, the Wraith. I destroyed Atlantis." Jennifer tried to explain, her words only confusing John's team.

"Jennifer." Teyla said stepping towards Jennifer. "The Wraith has not attacked Atlantis since you meant missing. Atlantis still stands."

"No." Jennifer said stepping back hitting Kiryk's chest. Spinning round to face him she stammered. "I saw it, it was my fault. They couldn't have survived."

Not knowing what to do Kiryk wrapped his arms round Jennifer trying to offer her comfort as he wearily looked at the group assembled before him, relieved that he recognised Rodney and Ronon.

For a moment John's team looked at each other in a state of confusion until Carson stepped forward.

"Well now, it would seem we have ourselves a bit of an interesting, although not entirely unique for this Galaxy, situation."

"Carson?" Jennifer questioned as she turned from Kiryk, noticing the doctor's presence for the first time.

"Aye lass." Carson smiled. "Now was I on Atlantis when you left for your last mission?"

"No. I don't know."

"Okay." Carson said clearly hoping for a different answer. He paused then went on. "How many teams are off-world at any given time, on average?"

"Three maybe." Jennifer said, keeping her back pressed against Kiryk.

"So even if what you saw really happened there should be at least three teams left in this galaxy as well as myself who probably wouldn't have been in the city at the time." Carson argued. In the background John elbowed Rodney, stopping the physicist interrupting and complaining about assumptions. "So if what you saw really happened we could all still be here. Or what you saw didn't really happen. But either way we're here and we're very much real."

"It was so clear." Jennifer said, the doubt creeping into her voice.

"I tell you what. Why don't you let me take a look at you and make sure you're okay? The others can wait outside."

Jennifer was torn, but her trust in her mentor and friend caused her to nod her agreement, although she remained attached to Kiryk.

"Good. Well then, I suggest you four give us a bit of peace and quiet." Carson said looking at John's team. The Colonel was clearly not happy about the suggestion but was pushed out of the building by Teyla.

"So why don't you tell me what happened?" Carson asked as the door shut.

"I don't know. I woke up on a Hive, no memory on how I got there." Jennifer said, immediately picking up Carson's change in expression and stated. "You think I'm a clone."

"It's a possibility. The missing memory is definitely consistent. We thought you were dead. There was a body, well parts of a body." Carson confessed. "I'll take some samples and have them tested." He then smiled and added. "But speaking from experience there are worse things to be."

"What's a clone?" Kiryk asked.

"Well it's something or, in some cases, someone that is genetically identical to the parent." Carson explained. Seeing the confused look on the other mans face Carson simplified.

"It is possible to make an exact copy of someone. That copy is a clone."

"You're saying Jennifer is a copy?" The former runner asked, not hiding his scepticism.

"As I said it's a possibility, but we can find out easily enough." Carson smiled.

"Who'd make the copies?" Kiryk asked.

"Probably the Wraith." Carson stated.

"But what about the note?"

"Note?" Carson asked confused.

"Jennifer's note from…" Kiryk started only for Jennifer to finish.

"Evan. I had a note from Evan in my pocket. A note that only he and me would understand."

"Well that may mean cloning is less likely, but how about we run these tests before jumping to conclusions." Carson said before looking at Kiryk and suggesting. "Maybe it'd be best if you waited outside," not sure how the well-built stranger would take to him poking Jennifer with sharp objects.

In response Kiryk remained motionless until Jennifer looked from Carson to Kiryk and said.

"It's okay."

Kiryk paused and looked at Jennifer. Content she was in control he squeezed her shoulder and said. "I'll be outside if you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

As Teyla pushed John out of the building the Colonel turned to face the Athosian and said.

"We've already lost her once. I don't want her out of my sight and I definitely don't want her around strangers."

"She'll be fine with him." Ronon stated.

"Friend of yours is he?"

"He's Kiryk." Ronon shrugged, momentarily stunning John into silence, before the Colonel started his tirade once more.

"Kiryk? As in the runner who kidnapped her months ago? That is meant to make me feel better how?"

"He owes her his freedom. He wouldn't hurt her."

"You sure about that?" John asked, not believing Ronon's argument.

"He did save us all last time." Rodney pointed out.

"Jennifer appears to trust him." Teyla added.

"Who knows why. For all we know that's Stockholm syndrome in action."

"You are seriously suggesting that that Neanderthal masterminded what we saw on the planet? Planting a fake body with traces of her DNA?" Rodney asked. "He has already proven if he wants something he just takes it, not carefully planning out in minute detail a way of ensuring we don't come after him by making us think there is nothing to come after. Besides whoever left those bodies knew enough about how we identify bodies to leave just enough evidence to force us into the wrong conclusion." The physicist paused then asked a question he clearly didn't want to. "Are we sure the Jennifer we just saw really was Jennifer?"

"No." John said flatly. "We could be looking at another clone or a replicator. Hopefully Carson will give us answers." Before he could say anything further the door opened once more and Kiryk emerged.

When Kiryk left the building John walked up to him and punched him to the floor. As Kiryk tried to scramble to his feet John attempted to hit him once more only to be restrained by Ronon as Teyla tried to hold Kiryk back.

"John?" The Athosian questioned.

"What? First he kidnaps our doctor then he does it again, except this time he's clearly taken advantage of her."

"I think you should explain what has happened." Teyla said looking at Kiryk.

"I found her on a Wraith base." Kiryk said as he rubbed his jaw.

"A Wraith base?" Rodney asked incredulously. "What base and how did you find it?"

"I was looking for it. I wanted to find those responsible for destroying my people. My search led me to a planet, which the Wraith had populated. They ran experiments on it. I was scouting the area when a Wraith ship landed. I hid in some undergrowth and waited. After a while the Wraith emerged from the ship and walked towards the base. In the group they had several prisoners. One of them was Jennifer."

"And you rescued her?" John asked, clearly not believing Kiryk's story.

"I owe her my life." Kiryk pointed out. "I managed to get her away from the Wraith and we escaped the planet. We went to several more until I was sure we weren't being followed."

"When was this?" Teyla asked.

"Several months ago."

"And rather than bringing her home you'd thought you keep her?" John asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"She said her home had been destroyed, that she had killed everyone. She said she had no one left."

"How could she have killed everyone and destroyed Atlantis?" Rodney asked.

"Coming from the man who blew a great big chunk out of a solar system that seems a little rich." John pointed out before looking back at Kiryk and asking. "So why did she think we were gone and how'd she end up with the Wraith?"

"She doesn't know how she ended up with them." Kiryk replied. "She said she woke up in a cell on a Hive. She didn't remember how she got there, what mission she had been on or even who'd she been with. Even now I don't think she has remembered those details." He paused before continuing. "She said the Wraith wanted her to research something. When she refused they tried to force her."

"By feeding?" Ronon asked, his anger obvious.

"Not directly. They fed on others and made her watch. After that she said she pretended to help hoping to fool them long enough for you to rescue her. When it became obvious that was her intention the Wraith dragged her to the bridge and forced her to watch as he destroyed Atlantis."

"But he didn't destroy Atlantis." Ronon pointed out.

"Thank you Captain State The Obvious." Rodney muttered.

"What did he destroy if not Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"Perhaps nothing. If Jennifer watched it through a screen it could have just been faked." Rodney hypothesised.

"He faked blowing up Atlantis?" John asked.

"Let's hope so, pretending to blow it up is better than the alternatives such as using drugs to make her believe it." Rodney answered.

"Okay, but why? What did he hope to gain?"

"To break her. Remove her hope, make her think that serving him was her only choice." Ronon said.

"She didn't serve the Wraith." Kiryk interrupted. "Despite it she thought it cost her she refused."

"Of course she did." Rodney commented before John tried to take control of the conversation again.

"So what happened then, you freed her and what held her?" John asked.

"I freed her and when she was ready to move on we came here."

"And never once you thought it was worth dialling Atlantis?"

"I don't know the address. She was convinced her home was gone and did not want to see the destruction first hand." Kiryk answered before tightening his jaw and asking. "Why didn't you look for her? Why did you leave her for the Wraith?"

"We thought she was dead. We found bodies, including those who were on the team." John said, his voice betraying his guilt.

Before either man could throw any more accusations Carson emerged.

"Well?" John asked immediately focusing on the doctor.

"If you're asking how she is, well my first answer would be confused. She'll need time to get used to the fact we're not all gone. I've given her a mild sedative to calm her. If you're asking what she is, well that I can't tell you, apart from she's not a replicator. I've taken a blood sample that I'll take back to Atlantis. Until those results are in I wouldn't want to speculate. The good news is that based on what she said she most of her time has been spent here, not with the Wraith. It seems like she was rescued early on by Kiryk." He added sending a small smile in Kiryk's direction.

"Okay, go back and run the tests and get the isolation room ready." John ordered

"Of course." Carson nodded. "Anything else you want me to tell Mr Woolsey?"

"Just that we're bringing her home." John commented, leaving Kiryk to wonder where he'd fit into Jennifer's future life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 12

John stood in the darkness, waiting. He was sure it was only a matter of time before he saw what he was waiting for. Despite that certainty he found the cold getting to him and just past midnight he was almost ready to give up. If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure why he was even waiting. Had it not been for Ronon and Teyla he wouldn't have been waiting. But they had convinced him. They saw something he hadn't. So he lurked in the woods, waiting for the inevitable show down.

As frustration and boredom set in he was about to radio Ronon. But that's when he heard a quiet click followed by some footsteps. He waited in the darkness, hidden in the trees, as the footsteps got closer. He waited until the owner was nearly on top of him before stepping out of his cover and asking.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes." Kiryk responded.

"Where?"

"None of your concern."

"I disagree." John argued as he stood to face the free runner. "If you're doing what I think you're doing it is going to upset the doc and that is my concern."

"It's for the best." Kiryk stated, but his eyes looked far from confident. "Her place is with you."

"What about what you shared the last few months?"

"She needed me." Kiryk replied.

"You ask me she still needs you."

"Not now she has you back. She needed me when she thought she had nothing."

"Is that how you saw her as well?" John asked, not masking his anger, "She fulfilled your need?"

"At the start, maybe." Kiryk answered frankly, "but not now."

"Yet you're just walking away from her?"

"What choice so I have?"

"Join us."

"I'd complicate things."

"Life is one big complication." John pointed out before awkwardly asking. "Do you…care for her?"

"I love her." Kiryk said with such resolve John could not doubt his words. But before he could respond Kiryk went on, his voice quieter and sounding defeated. "That is why I must leave. She needs her old life."

"What she say about it?"

"She hasn't." Kiryk confessed before adding quietly. "I'm afraid she'd chose not to return with you."

"That's her decision to make." John pointed out.

"No, not now. She thought she was responsible for her home and friends being destroyed. She has lived with guilt you can't understand. Now she discovers you're alive. What she feels now is confusion. I won't make it worse by forcing her into making decisions. It is best for her that she returns with you."

"And you?"

"I'll let her go. It's the best thing for her."

"No. It's easier for you." John argued. "Walk away, leave her broken and we'll pick up the pieces whilst you do what you want. That's what you think is best for her?"

"What would you have me do?" Kiryk asked. "I would not fit in your world."

"Ronon did." John countered. "It just takes time and patience." He paused before adding. "If you're right and your relationship only exists because of a misplaced sense of need, within a month back on Atlantis you'll both know that and you can leave. If not you'll have a home again."

"Your people would let me join them?"

"There will be a few difficulties, but we can make it happen."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"It's not for you. It's for the doc. She has been out here for six months because we, no I, gave up on her. The rule is we never leave someone behind, but that's just what I did. Getting you in the city will make her happy and although that won't make amends for what I did it's a start." John clarified. For a moment the two men stood silently until John went on. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

"You're not stopping me from going?" Kiryk asked surprised.

"If you don't want to come back home with us and the doc that's your choice. If you don't want to come it means you care nothing for Keller and have used her over the last few months. If that's the case I don't want you on Atlantis and you'd better keep on running because if I see you again, you won't be walking away." With that John disappeared into the darkness.

-00-

"Hey doc." John smiled when he saw Jennifer emerge the following morning. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. It just all seems so unreal."

"I bet."

"I'm sorry for yesterday. Seeing you all…it kinda…"

"Freaked you out?" John finished for her. "Yeah, seeing Rodney can do that." He grinned before his expression sobered and he continued.

"Kiryk filled us in on what happened, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You were buying time, doing the smart thing, and we didn't come to get you."

"You thought I was dead?" Jennifer guessed.

"We found bodies on the planet you were meant to be on. They were…well they weren't in a good state, especially one of them. The couple that were not so badly off we got a positive match on for Jones and Anderson. The one we thought was you was so badly destroyed we couldn't do a normal DNA test as," John shut his eyes and tried to remember what he'd been told those months ago. It was Jennifer though who filled the gap.

"The technique was obfuscated and negated by the decomposition of the soft tissues."

"Yeah, can't think why I couldn't remember that explanation." John deadpanned before going on. "They found what they thought was enough of the shin to do a mitochondrial DNA test and although the results were not entirely conclusive based on all the other evidence it was decided it was you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jennifer assured him.

"Kiryk said you don't remember the mission or what happened." John said suddenly changing the subject.

"No. It's like I'm missing a piece of my life. I don't even know how long I was on the Wraith ship before I started to function coherently." Jennifer said wrapping her arms round her body as a shiver went down her spine.

"I'm going to find out who was behind this and make them pay." John assured her.

"What's going to happen to me?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, first step is to get you home. Then you'll turn into a glorified pin cushion for a few days whilst everyone becomes happy that you're you, opposed to a replicator, a clone, a form changing alien, a…well you get the drift."

"I know the protocols. I meant what happens after that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." John confessed. "But whatever happens you won't be alone. We'll all be there for you."

"And Kiryk?" Jennifer asked shyly.

"Well that's harder. But we made it work with Ronon and if it's what you want we'll make it work with Kiryk. Speaking of Kiryk where is he?" John asked, wondering what the former runner had decided.

"Saying goodbye to Celise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer rested her head on Kiryk's shoulder as they wiled the hours away in quarantine, whilst they waited for the test results to come back. At the start Kiryk could understand Carson's argument, but as time went on the former runner started to question why Jennifer was so keen on coming back to this strange place.

Although the waiting annoyed him it was the number of people who kept appearing at the various glass windows. As they stared down at Jennifer and himself, like they were some sort of exhibits, Kiryk glared back. But the gesture was empty and seemed to have no affect on the onlookers who continued to grate on his nerves. In contrast though Jennifer seemed completely at peace with being gawked at and stabbed with needles.

Despite Jennifer's assurances that it would only be for a short time he became more and more tempted to use his transporter to break them out of the strange room that housed them. As if reading his mind Jennifer placed a hand on the device and asked.

"Should I look after it?"

"I won't use it." He conceded as he went back to waiting. Looking up at him Jennifer smiled just as the doors opened.

As Carson came in the couple remained unmoved, expecting the visit to just be a routine check up. This time though Carson was followed by Sheppard and Woolsey. The bureaucrat's presence causing Jennifer to sit up.

"The tests are back." Carson said, his face giving no indication of the results. "And before you ask they've been rerun five times and they all agree." He paused before adding. "You are most definitely you and the original you at that."

"I'm not a clone?" Jennifer asked almost sounding confused.

"No lass."

"Then why can't I remember what happened and how I ended up on the Hive?"

"I can't answer that any more than you can. All I can tell you is what you already know and that it could be a whole host of things ranging from a blow to the head to PTSD. It's possible that those memories will return, but you may never know. But I can see no traces of experimentation, which either means there was none or there were no long term side effects." Carson explained before turning to Kiryk. "As for you, your tracker has gone, well almost. It appears that after it was deactivated it started to breakdown. What's left is minimal and incapable of sending signals."

"So?" Kiryk asked.

"So you're free from the Wraith." Carson clarified as Woolsey and Sheppard stepped closer.

"So what now?" Jennifer asked.

"That I'm afraid is up to the IOA. Dr Beckett's report has already been submitted and we hope to have answers for you soon. For now you will be able to leave the infirmary and stay in quarters but I can't allow you to return to work just yet." Woolsey answered.

"She shouldn't be working anyway." Carson commented. "After all she's gone through she needs time to readjust."

"I'm okay Carson." Jennifer said.

"That maybe, but it doesn't mean you should be thrown straight back in the deep end. You know full well I couldn't sign you off for work."

"So you ready to leave?" John asked before Jennifer had a chance to respond. To everyone's surprise it was Kiryk who answered first.

"Yes."

"You've only been here a few days." John said. "Wait until you're stuck in here, by yourself, under needless medical orders."

"Needless?" Carson asked. "You have never been kept in under needless orders. If you didn't have such a knack for damaging yourself you'd spend far less time in here." As John and Beckett argued Jennifer glanced over at Kiryk and almost laughed when she saw the same bewildered look on his face that Woolsey often sported when John and McKay bickered in meetings.

Eventually John turned his attention back to Jennifer and offered. "I'll take you to your quarters." He then pulled a face and apologetically added. "They won't be your old ones as they were reassigned a few months back."

"It's okay." Jennifer assured him.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have given up." John said in a tone that Jennifer knew better than to argue with. "But we've got you back now so let's get you settled. Shall we?" He asked stepping towards the door. Jennifer took Kiryk's hand and pulled him with her as she followed John out of the infirmary to the corridors of Atlantis. Noticing the lack of people Jennifer asked.

"Has the mission been downsized?"

"No. We thought you might like to have a quiet walk so Ronon cleared the halls."

"Cleared? How?"

"I thought it was best not to ask." John smiled. After a few seconds silence Jennifer asked.

"Where's Evan?"

"Coming back from Earth. Family emergency."

"What happened?"

"Something with his sister. He'll be back soon though, he's on the Daedalus. Don't think he knows about you yet. Hopefully seeing you will help get his mojo back. Your disappearance hit him hard." John half explained as he stopped in front of a door. "Well here you go. There are clean clothes and some fresh food in there. I'll leave you to get settled in."

-00-

Jennifer woke in the early hours when Kiryk bolted upright. Looking at him reach for his gun she tried to figure out what was going on when she heard the door chime. The sound causing Kiryk to point the weapon at the door.

"It's okay." Jennifer assured him. "It's just letting me know someone is trying to come in." Noticing Kiryk seemed to take the explanation as further proof to keep his gun trained on the door Jennifer added. "It's letting me know a friend is trying to get in." Hearing it chime again she rolled out of bed and put on a robe as she told Kiryk to put his gun down. Happy he wasn't going to shoot the person on the other side she hit the release button.

As the door opened she found herself engulfed in a bear hug. She was fairly sure whoever it was that was embracing her was talking but she was held so closely her ears were muffled by a chest and an arm. Eventually she was released and pulled back slightly to see Lorne looking down at her.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like? I've missed you. You sure you're okay?" He asked before pulling her in for another hug.

"I'm fine." Jennifer mumbled into his shoulder.

Releasing her once again Lorne said. "I couldn't believe it when I got back and they told me you were back. I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I lost you too." Jennifer said, her eyes glistening.

Pulling her in for another hug Lorne continued. "I swear you are going to be banned from going off-world. I can't go through that again. It's so good to see y-" He cut himself off mid sentence then said. "Jen, there's a man in your bed."

"Oh right, you haven't met." Jennifer said pulling away. "Evan this is Kiryk. Kiryk thi-"

"Wait, Kiryk?" Lorne asked. "The guy who kidnapped you?"

"Also the guy who save me from the Wraith." Jennifer pointed out. Lorne however, ignored her statement and asked.

"Why is the guy who kidnapped you in your bed? Don't answer the obvious question there." His eyes flashed to Kiryk when he saw the former runner start to move. Guessing Kiryk was naked under the sheet he added. "There is really no need to get up. Really no need."

"A lot has happened over the last few months." Jennifer said.

"I can see that." Lorne replied, trying to get over the shock of seeing Kiryk. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, I should go and get my routine medical done. Meet me for breakfast?"

"Sure." Jennifer agreed as Lorne hugged her again.

"Promise me you'll still be here." Lorne demanded holding her tight.

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you in a few hours." Lorne smiled as he released her and stepped out of her room. As the door shut Jennifer turned and faced Kiryk who asked.

"The note guy?"

"Yeah, the note guy." Jennifer smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, next chapter up on Monday. Have a great Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorne was sat at the table in the Mess Hall sipping coffee when he noticed the room go very quiet. Guessing the reason he looked up and saw Jennifer had entered. Seeing she too was acutely aware of the lack of noise and was looking uncomfortable he put his cup down and went over to greet her.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, not looking round the mess hall.

"You want to grab something to go or are you happy here?"

"Here's fine. I might as well ride it out."

"That's my girl." Lorne grinned as he guided Jennifer towards the food. "Come on let's get you a tray." As he noticed her hesitation he asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I just forgot how much food was served round here."

"Well Ronon and McKay do have big appetites." Lorne commented as Jennifer grabbed some toast and coffee causing him to add. "Apparently yours hasn't grown."

Lorne helped Jennifer back to his table and let her settle before asking. "So where's Kiryk?"

"In the room. He thought I needed some time alone with you."

"So how'd you two end up together?" Lorne probed.

"It just kind of happened. He rescued me from the Wraith and then looked after me. At some stage things turned serious between us." Jennifer replied, giving a very edited version of events.

"Did he take advantage of you?"

"Evan!"

"You know I have to ask. He did kidnap you."

"He rescued me and if that counts as kidnapping you have some serious jail time waiting for you back on Earth." Jennifer shot back.

"I meant before, your first encounter with him." Lorne clarified.

"That was to help Celise." Jennifer countered before adding. "And no he didn't take advantage of me. If anything it was the other way round."

"Things are serious between you?"

"Yes. So I'd appreciate it if no harm came to him."

"I make no promises."

"Evan."

"Look we all thought we lost you. Now we've got you back we're all going to be more protective of you. If it looks like Kiryk is causing you problems there is nothing I could do to save him. Not that I'd want to anyway."

"He's not going to cause me problems." Jennifer argued. "Can you just accept the fact he makes me happy and try to get on with him?"

"I'll try." Lorne promised.

"Good. So how's your sister? Sheppard only gave me rough details."

"Better than she was. But she's confined to bed until the baby comes, which is driving her crazy."

"She's a bad a patient as her brother?" Jennifer guessed.

"She's way worse than me." Lorne grinned. "But at least it should only be another three weeks." He then sobered and added. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"I'm sure going back and seeing her helped." Jennifer assured him.

"Yeah, but I felt so helpless. We all did." Knowing she couldn't add any more words of comfort she reached across and squeezed Lorne's hand.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Lorne asked, bringing the conversation back to Jennifer.

"I kinda assumed you would have read the report by now." Jennifer said.

"I have. But we both know there's stuff missing."

"The missing parts are mainly missing because I can't remember them." Jennifer explained.

"I'd be happy with that answer if you hadn't have said mainly."

"It's all in the past now." Jennifer shrugged. "I'm more interested in what happened round here."

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"Things were bad for awhile. After the bodies were found things changed. Morale dropped, Sheppard got edgier. Less trade deals happened. The whole city got insular. Civilians stopped going on as many missions and the military, well we took less time to pull the trigger. We all wanted to get revenge, but we had no idea who was responsible so we stopped trusting everyone. Eventually things calmed down, there was a large turnover of personnel, and we all fell back into the same routine. Except the infirmary. Your team just couldn't settle. After Carson, to lose you it was too much for some of the team. The highest staff turnover was in the infirmary, not helped by the fact they can't recruit a CMO with sticking power. Carson has been spending more and more time back here, which has helped a bit, but the team need you."

"And you? How are you doing?"

"You know me, I'm always fine. Besides Sheppard has kept me busy with his paperwork." Lorne smiled as his radio bleeped. Waving an apologetic hand at Jennifer he started to speak as Jennifer listened to Lorne's side of the conversation.

"Yes Sir, she's here with me in the Mess Hall…..Yes, just her. ..When d-….understood she'll be there." Having ended the transmission Lorne looked at Jennifer and explained.

"That was Woolsey, he wants to meet with you in ten minutes."

-00-

"Dr Keller, please come in and take a seat." Woolsey instructed. Noticing how nervous Jennifer seemed he tried to give her an encouraging smile. Unfortunately that only convinced Jennifer he was the bearer of bad news.

Once Jennifer had sat down Woolsey asked.

"How are you settling in again?"

"Good."

"And Kiryk?"

"Good."

"Well that's …. good." Woolsey said before moving onto the reason he asked her to his office.

"I have just received orders from the IOA regarding you."

"I'm being sent back?" Jennifer asked dejectedly.

"The IOA are, to put it bluntly, concerned with your state of mind. They have requested that you go back to the SGC for further tests." Woolsey explained. "However, based on the evidence provided by the team here, the IOA have agreed that once the tests have been run and the results are being discussed you'll be permitted to leave the SGC and see your father."

For a moment Jennifer sat in stunned silence, trying to get to grips with the fact she was being sent back so soon. Processing the entire statement she took a deep breath and said.

"I appreciate how much work must have been put into to letting me off the base, so thank you."

"After how we let you down it was the least we could do." Woolsey said. "We will do everything we can to get you back, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." Jennifer said standing before asking. "My father, does he know I'm alive?"

"Not currently." Woolsey confessed. "Colonel Carter has volunteered to tell him the news. He'll know before you arrive."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Kiryk asked as Jennifer entered their new quarters.

"I have to return to Earth. They might not let me come back." Jennifer said, rushing her words. Not knowing what to say Kiryk wrapped his arms round Jennifer. Eventually the doctor pulled away and said. "I'm sorry. You're here because of me and now I'm not even going to be here."

"You'll come back." Kiryk said without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"They might not let me."

"You'll make them. You've survived the Wraith you can deal with your people." Kiryk said drawing a limp smile from Jennifer who eventually asked.

"What will you do?"

"Wait for you to return?"

"It could be a long time."

"You are worth the wait." The former runner said taking Jennifer in his arms once more before finally asking. "When do you have to go?"

"This afternoon." Jennifer confessed miserably, causing Kiryk to hold her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kiryk." John greeted as he sat opposite the former runner.

"Sheppard." Kiryk nodded just as Ronon and Lorne sat either side of Sheppard. Being out numbered Kiryk turned his attention away from his food and glanced wearily at the three men.

"How you doing?" John questioned.

"Fine."

"Good." John commented. When Kiryk's attention went back to his food the Colonel probed. "What are your plans?"

"Plans?" Kiryk asked, briefly looking away from his plate.

"Yeah, what do you plan on doing?"

"When?" The former runner asked, giving up on trying to eat his food.

"Until the doc gets back." John clarified.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to wait for her or run off?"

"Wait."

"You sure?" Lorne asked.

"Yes."

"Well then we have a proposition for you." John offered.

"Proposition?"

"Yeah. It seems stupid for you to sit around here when you could be useful." The Colonel went on.

"Useful?"

"To us."

"You want me to help you?" Kiryk asked, his voice neutral.

"Look, if your plans are to make a life with the doc here then you have two choices. You can either sit around in the shadows or you can help us fight the Wraith." John went on. "Which would you prefer?"

"To fight."

"Good. Well the way things work here is no one goes out alone. People are parts of teams. Ronon here is on my team. Lorne leads another."

"I'm not…used to being in a team." Kiryk explained uncomfortably.

"Neither was Ronon, but we made it work. But to make it work you have to follow some rules."

"What rules?"

"Well firstly, you follow any order I or Lorne give you, regardless of whether or not you agree. Secondly, no stunning me."

"That's not a rule." Ronon interrupted.

"Well it should have been for you." John countered before looking back at Kiryk and saying. "I don't want an answer now. I want you think about it for a while first. If you want to join us properly come to the briefing room in four hours. But if you chose to join us there is no turning back. Once you sign up for Lorne's team you sign up for good. You follow orders and you act as a member of the team. If you don't follow orders or if you do anything that messes with the harmony of Lorne's team you get booted off Atlantis and when the doc returns I tell her you chose to leave. Do you understand?" When Kiryk silently nodded John added. "Good, well I'll leave you to your food." With that all three men stood only for Kiryk to say.

"Lorne, stay." Shrugging John and Ronon left as Lorne sat down again and waited for Kiryk to speak. Eventually the former runner asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" The Major asked confused.

"Why your team?"

"For Jennifer." Lorne stated before explaining. "For this to work it is going to require a lot of effort by you and the team you join. I know the doc wants things to work out so by leading that team I know we'll be doing everything possible on our side to make sure things work." Lorne then waited for Kiryk to respond. When the former runner just sat there Lorne tried to wait patiently. Eventually though he asked. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay then." Lorne said standing. He was just turning away when Kiryk said.

"Wait."

The Major looked back at Kiryk and cocked an eyebrow.

"The briefing room, where is it?"

"Tell you what, I'll pick you up from your quarters."

"Thank you."

-00-

As Lorne led Kiryk into the briefing room the former runner, acting on instinct, scanned the room for threats. Seeing nothing obvious he took the chair Lorne pointed to a sat stiffly, waiting for someone to speak. After a few seconds he saw Colonel Sheppard sit forward in his chair before asking.

"So how'd you feel about finishing what you started?" The question only acted to confuse Kiryk who scrunched his forehead. The gesture causing John to go on. "And get some revenge on behalf of the doc?"

Suddenly picking up on what John meant Kiryk leant forward, his interest piqued. "You want to attack the Wraith base?"

"He's worse than Ronon." McKay complained. "Mention Wraith and revenge in the same sentence and he's like a puppy with a new toy."

"You're really comparing Kiryk to a puppy?" Lorne asked before Woolsey interrupted.

"Gentlemen, the mission."

"Our plan is to locate the base, find out what they did to the doc and then destroy it." John explained.

"You think it'll still be there?" Kiryk asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Won't know 'til we get there." John replied leaning back.

"So you want me to tell you where to look?" Kiryk asked, guessing that would be the total of his involvement.

"Well, that's the first step. But seeing Lorne's team, which you're now part of, is down to go on the mission, we were kinda assuming you'd be there as well. Providing you adhere to the rules set out earlier. So what do you say?"

Everyone in the room was expecting a simple affirmative answer from Kiryk, so when his answer came everyone was caught off-guard.

"There are six entrances to the base, three of which are only lightly guarded. The-"

"I'll take that as your agreement?" Woolsey interrupted. The question causing Kiryk to look at him as if he were stupid.

"Can you sketch it out for us?" John asked, sliding Kiryk a pad of paper. As the runner started to draw Rodney asked.

"When you say lightly guarded, how many?"

"No more than five." Kiryk answered without looking up from his drawing.

"For the record, here lightly guarded means one." Rodney shot back causing Ronon to say.

"No it doesn't."

"What else do you want to know?" Kiryk asked Sheppard, sliding the sketch back to him, oblivious to McKay rolling his eyes at Ronon.

"Everything." John stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr Keller?" Sam asked when the wooden door in front of her opened.

"Yes. Can I…" He started before noticing Sam's uniform. Immediately his expression hardened and his eyes revealed distrust. "What is it now?"

"It's about Jennifer. Can I come in?" Sam replied cautiously.

"Jennifer?" The elder Keller asked confused. "What else is there to say? She's gone."

"It'd be better if we talked inside." Sam pressed. Jennifer's father just stood resolutely unmoving prompting Sam to say. "I don't know if you know this but I use to run the base Jennifer worked on."

"You're Sam?"

"Yes."

"Jennifer talked about you." The elder Keller said, his eyes softening slightly.

"It really is important we talk inside." Sam pressed once more. This time Jennifer's father paused before he stepped to one side and directed Sam to the lounge.

Sam took a seat and watched the elder Keller sit down and wearily look at her. Taking a breath she jumped straight in.

"Two weeks ago we discovered that Jennifer didn't die in the fire." The words causing Jennifer's father to open his mouth to speak, but the shock stopped any words emerging, causing Sam to continue. "The body we found was misidentified. Two weeks ago one of our teams found Jennifer."

"Alive?" Jennifer's father asked, almost whispering as he let hope wash over him.

"Yes."

"She's alive?" The elder Keller asked once more, unable to believe the news. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Sam stated, deciding to keep her answers simple.

"But you told me she died six months ago. Where has she been?"

"Well…"

"You come in and tell me my little girl is dead, then you tell me she's not but you can't tell me what happened to her over the last six months." The elder Keller jumped in guessing he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"I'm afraid not."

"Can you at least tell me if she was hurt?"

"I don't believe so. When she was found she was in perfect health." Sam answered. For a moment her answer caused Jennifer's father to sit silently trying to take in the news. Finally he asked.

"She's really alive?"

"Yes Sir. And she'll be here shortly."

"Here?"

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"She's coming home?"

"Yes Sir. I 'm just here to give you some advanced warning."

"How long…"

"She'll be here in about an hour."

"An hour. She's really coming home." Jennifer's father said, more to himself. After a few moments he stood and offered. "Would you like some tea?"

-00-

As the car came to a stop outside her childhood home Jennifer found herself staring at the house. As she stared she started to feel overwhelmed about being back. She was pulled from her thoughts by the car door opening. Looking up she saw Sam smiling down at her.

"You okay?" The Colonel asked.

"Yeah, it's just strange being home. How is he?" Jennifer asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Shocked, but happy. Plus very keen on seeing you." Sam grinned before pulling Jennifer into a hug and saying. "Call me anytime."

"Thanks." Jennifer replied.

"Now go see your father." Sam instructed as she released Jennifer and climbed into the car.

As the car pulled away Jennifer found herself once again staring at the house. A house she'd thought she'd never see again. Finally she strode towards the entrance and pushing the door open she stepped inside and called.

"Dad?"

Shutting the door she walked towards the lounge until she saw her father appear in the doorway. For a moment they both stood motionless and stared silently at each other. The elder Keller trying to convince himself that Jennifer was really in front of him, whilst the younger Keller tried to process everything that was happening and had happened. Finally it was the comforting sight of her father that proved to be enough to break the emotional dams she had built over the last few months. Bursting into tears she flew into her father's arms.

For a long time they held each other, neither wanting to let go in case the whole scene was a cruel illusion. Eventually though it was Jennifer who pulled back and looked at her father. As she did so she noticed how much he'd aged. Realising she was the reason she started to cry again.

"It's okay Sweetpea." Her father whispered hugging her once more. The use of the pet name she hadn't heard in years causing Jennifer to hold her father even tighter.

Finally Jennifer regained her composure and stepped back apologising.

"It's okay." He assured her as he looked down at her and realised how hardened her eyes had become, causing him to wonder exactly what she'd been through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	17. Chapter 17

The teams stood round the gate restlessly waiting for the MALP imagary to come back. McKay held his tablet in front of him as Lorne and Sheppard looked over his shoulder, staring at the static as if merely by looking the process would be sped up.

"Were you never told a watched pot never boils?" McKay grumbled, feeling uncomfortable by the proximity of the two men.

"I do remember being taught another phrase involving the word pot that seems quite apt." John shot back, his eyes never leaving the tablet.

"Shouldn't we have seen something by now?" Woolsey asked from the control deck.

"We're in the window, but don't get worried for another thirty seconds." McKay answered. As if on cue the screen suddenly flickered and displayed a video image of the alien planet.

"Life signs?" John asked.

"None immediately apparent., near the MALP anyway. Confirmed on visual." Rodney replied after a few seconds. "Atmosphere still good, no detectable poisons in the air." Having heard McKay's report John glanced up at Woolsey who looked at Chuck, who nodded.

"You have a go." Woolsey said. "Good luck."

"You remember the rules?" John asked as he walked past Kiryk. Seeing the former runner nod he continued. "And what will happen if you break them?" Again Kiryk nodded his response. "Good." John responded before sweeping his eyes over the two teams and ordering. "Let's go. Stay alert."

-00-

As Kiryk stepped through the event horizon he was immediately prepared to fight. However, as the MALP suggested there were no Wraith nearby, making him feel almost disappointed. Not letting his guard down he walked up to Lorne who held an unfamiliar device in his hand. He held back by a couple of feet waiting for instructions. Finally Lorne nodded to Sheppard who addressed the group.

"Okay, the good news is the base still seems active. Here's the plan." John said. "Four teams. Team one, McKay and myself will try to get the information we need. The other three will lay the charges. The default rendezvous is on that ridge. Once I give the signal set the timers for ten minutes and fall back."

"Any safeties in place on the charges?" Lorne asked.

"No. Once the timer is set the only way to stop it will be to remove the charge manually." John explained. "It's risky, but we won't be able to connect wirelessly from outside the base so all it'd do would allow the Wraith to disable them. Any other questions?" He asked. Getting no response he added. "We want to keep our presence quiet for as long as possible so no needless shooting." The last response aimed at Ronon, although he also glanced at Kiryk.

-00-

"What's wrong with this one?" John asked McKay as he pointed towards a Wraith console deep inside the base.

"Won't know until I'm plugged in." Rodney replied attaching his tablet.

"Do you want to guess, so far you haven't used the excuses, it's too hard or it's too hot."

"Haha. The Wraith network is incredibly complex and there are many standalone systems. Like I told you last time, I need one with access to the master network."

"It would have been quicker to capture the Queen and interrogate her." John muttered as more gun fire echoed in the hallways.

"This isn't my fault. I never said any terminal would do." Rodney said defensively. "How was I supposed to know the first eight were unsuitable?"

"Nine."

"Nine what?"

"You have ruled out nine terminals not eight." John said.

"Really? I must have forgotten one of them. Go lay more charges while I see what this is connected to."

"I have no more charges to lay as we have already covered so much ground." John grumbled.

"I'm in. I have access to the main network. Now the hard part."

"Rodney." John growled.

"I have to search for the right information. We can't download all of it. I have to search a complex database and extract data in an unknown form. To do that I ne-"

"Rodney." John interrupted, growing impatient.

"Going as fast as I can." McKay complained.

"Go faster."

"Listen, if I do this wrong it could result in bad things happening."

"Bad things?" John asked.

"Yes, explosions, guards, gas, the options are limitless. Hundreds of bad things." McKay snapped.

"Hear that McKay?" John asked waving his hand as gunshots rang out in the corridor.

"Of course I hear it."

"Well that's the sound of hundreds of bad things heading this way so get a move on."

"Again, I'm going as fast as I can." Rodney replied as he furiously tapped at a console, trying to ignore his thumping heart. Just as he was giving up hope he saw what he'd been trying to find and exclaimed. "Got it!"

"And?" John prompted.

"And I'm downloading as fast as I can, although as this is the equivalent of a FAT32 file system it's not that fast."

"I meant what does it say?"

"How am I meant to know? I don't read Wraith."

"Then how do you know that you're downloading the correct information?" John asked, growing increasingly frustrated.

"I know a few words, enough for me to identify the right files. It's the right stuff, we'll just have to get it home to interpret it." Rodney assured him as he impatiently waited for the transfer to happen. All the while the gunshots grew louder.

Reaching for his radio John ordered. "Report." He then listened as each of the teams reported that the charges had been laid and they were holding ground. Glancing at McKay he commented. "You're keeping everyone waiting Rodney."

"I can't speed this up anym- okay, got it." McKay said unplugging his tablet from the Wraith console.

"'bout time." John commented before reaching for his radio and saying. "We've got we came for. Set the timers and fall back to the viewing platform." Cutting the connection he looked back at Rodney and said. "Let's go. We've only got ten minutes so no stopping for snacks."

Glaring at John's back Rodney sprinted out of the room after the Colonel.

-00-

"Everyone here?" John asked as he ran to the rendezvous position.

"No." Ronon replied. The answer causing John to look round and realise that Lorne's entire team was missing. He was reaching for the radio when he saw two bodies limp towards them.

"Sorry we're late Sir. Twisted ankle."

"Where's Lorne and Kiryk?" John asked, receiving two worried, but blank, looks he radioed.

"Lorne where the hell are you?"

"Slight problem." Lorne's voice crackled after a few moments.

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind that involves me being trapped and surrounded by lots of angry looking Wraith with guns."

"Where's Kiryk?"

"Trapped on the other side." Lorne replied over gunfire.

"Can we stop the count down?" John asked McKay.

"No."

"No as in no chance or no as in I need to threaten you?"

"No. It can't be done remotely.

"Crap." John replied, looking at his watch. "You have ninety seconds to come up with a plan."

"There's nothing I can do." Rodney said looking defeated. "The only way to disable them is to remove the charges one by one."

"Lorne." John radioed.

"It's okay. I know." Lorne replied, again his answer punctuated with gunfire. "Oh cr-" The Major added before his answer disappeared into static.

"Lorne?" John called. "Lorne come in…..Lorne." The Colonel kept trying, feeling helpless and desperate. He became so focused on trying to reach his second in command that he stopped looking at his watch and lost all track of the count down. So much so he was midway through Lorne's name when a bright flash, followed by a shockwave and a blast of heat propagated to the survivors of the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ninety seconds earlier**_

Lorne ducked behind a console as the approaching Wraith fired at him. Knowing he was almost out of options he glanced at his watch and saw the count down decrease to under ninety seconds. Trying to stay focused on an escape plan he looked for an exit, any exit, when he heard Sheppard's defeated voice over his radio. He knew why the Colonel was calling, there was nothing anyone could do from outside the base to save him. He was on his own. That meant he needed his attention focused on the job at hand. He wanted to try to help ease the guilt Sheppard was obviously feeling, but if there was any chance of escape he had to think about him, not the Colonel. Pressing on his radio he cut the Colonel off, assuring him it was okay as he stood and fired a few more rounds at the Wraith. Only, as he fired the gun clicked in the stomach churning way guns do when the magazine is empty. He looked from the gun to the Wraith who seemed to have realised his problem. Three of them took aim at him causing him to start to exclaim an expletive.

He was only half way through the word when the Wraith opened fire. He stared, frozen in place, waiting for the blasts to hit is body. When the pain hit though it wasn't the searing agony he was expecting. Instead it was more of a jolt. Regardless the impact sent him flying to the ground, his body feeling unbelievably heavy. As he went down his head thudded on the ground causing him to lose his focus before blacking out.

To his surprise he came to. Not expecting to still be alive he guessed he could only have been out for a few seconds, else the explosions from the charges would have finished the job the Wraith started. Shaking his head he tried to focus and figure out what was happening. A task that proved difficult when the world seemed to move round him and when Colonel Sheppard seemed to be constantly calling his name.

Despite his lack of clarity he did know one thing, whereas moments before his body had felt heavy, so heavy it was as if something was on top of him, now he felt light and when he braved opening his eyes he seemed to be floating. The strange sensation making him question his earlier assumption that he was still alive.

Opening his eyes again he realised that it wasn't the world that was moving, it was him. He didn't know how, but some how he seemed to be floating down a Wraith corridor. Shutting his eyes to combat the nausea and dizziness, his mind tried to process the information when his nose smelt air, fresh, Wraith free, air. Forcing his eyes open again he saw that he was outside the Wraith base. Lifting his neck slightly he saw the base in the distance, although not as much of a distance as he would have liked. He was just about to let his head flop back down when he saw the first explosion and the fireball that raced towards him. Moments later, just as he felt the heat on his face he seemed to fly forward before hitting the dirt.

-00-

"Major Lorne?" A voice asked as the major felt his body being shaken.

Forcing his eyes open he saw a large figure hovering over him. The position of the sun and his inability to focus on anything made it impossible to identify the figure so he shut his eyes and groaned.

"Major Lorne?" The figure repeated. "We must move." Lorne wanted to ask questions but was too tired and in too much pain. Instead he managed a grunt as he attempted to place the voice, which was almost familiar, but too hoarse to place.

Whoever the figure was, seemed to grow impatient and instead hoisted Lorne over his shoulder. The movement causing another wave of nausea to hit the Major before he blacked out again.

-00-

"We should go." Teyla said, voicing the words no one else dare say. "Any Wraith not in the base will descend on the wreckage. It is not safe for us here."

John though did not respond. Instead he stood silently staring at the flaming wreckage in the distance. Finally the Colonel said.

"We don't leave people behind."

"John, Major Lorne was trapped, how could he have escaped?" Teyla asked gently.

"I don't know." John conceded. "But we're not going until we've found Lorne and Kiryk. We're bringing them home." Turning to Rodney he asked. "See if you can get a reading on them?"

Not voicing his doubts Rodney lifted up his handheld console and started tapping. After a few minutes he said. "It's no use. The explosion has unleashed a huge amount of em radiation that's affecting the sensors. I can't see anything on it. Not even us."

"Give me that." John said snatching it from Rodney, desperate to see the impossible.

"I've told you it won't work." Rodney repeated as Ronon said.

"Sheppard."

"We're not leaving and that's final." John said, guessing the reason for Ronon speaking. Turning his focus back to Rodney he said. "There must be something you can do to fix this."

"It's not broken." Rodney tried to explain as Ronon once again said.

"Sheppard."

"What?" John snapped as he turned to face Ronon. Having captured John's attention the Satedan pointed into the distance where Kiryk was carrying Lorne over his shoulder.

-00-

"Kiryk, please come in and take a seat." Woolsey said as the former runner appeared in the doorway of the briefing room. "How are you feeling?" He asked, noticing the various cuts and scrapes on Kiryk's exposed skin.

"I'm fine. How is Lorne?" The former runner replied as he nodded at Ronon before sitting opposite Sheppard.

"He'll be fine. Fortunately he has a thick skull." John answered. "So we were hoping you could fill in some missing pieces for us. Tell us what happened after I gave the order to start the timer."

"Lorne set the timer and we started to leave. Except we ran into some Wraith, we were forced back. They had some sort of device that caused an explosion. The roof fell and I got separated from Lorne."

"Why didn't you use your transporter?" Rodney asked.

"It takes time to charge. I wasn't sure if Lorne was injured, if he was I'd need it to transport him out." Kiryk explained, he waited to see if his answer was accepted before going on. "I made my way through the ventilation system and came out in Lorne's section. He was out of bullets and the Wraith were firing on him. I managed to get to him and transport him out. He got knocked out so I –"

"How exactly did he get knocked out?" John asked.

"I had to tackle him to the ground to stop him getting hit. He must have hit his head." Kiryk said, starting to feel like he was on trial. "I carried him from the base and then the explosion happened." He paused before confessing. "He may have hit his head again in the explosion. When he wouldn't get up I carried him to the rendezvous."

"And you never thought about leaving Lorne and escaping?" John asked.

"No."

"What if he'd ordered you to leave him?"

"That would have gone against his earlier order of not leaving his side and stopping him getting shot by the Wraith." Kiryk said, earning a grin from Ronon.

"So?" Woolsey asked looking to John.

"It's less colourful and makes more sense, but it ties in to what Lorne said. I'm happy he earned his stripes."

"So I can stay?" Kiryk asked. "Permanently?"

"It's not quite that easy." Woolsey replied. "The IOA will insist on interviewing you first. Teyla and I can give you guidance on how to pass though."

"It's easy." Ronon said. "Just save their lives."

"Hopefully there won't be an invasion attempt on the day of the interview." Woolsey replied. "If you pass that interview your position here will be permanent. If there are no further questions I'll-"

"What did you find out about what they did to Jennifer?" Kiryk interrupted looking from John to Rodney.

"So far nothing." John replied. "The files we grabbed are encrypted. McKay's working on getting the information from them, but for now we'll have to wait."

"What about the Wraith Commander who took her? His Hive is still out there."

"I'm working on finding it." John assured him.

"How?"

"As soon as McKay has extracted his name from the files I'm going to contact a Wraith."

"You work with the Wraith?" Kiryk asked in disbelief.

"No. But there is a Wraith we have a kind of truce with, he may be able to point us in the right direction, if he's still alive. But I should warn you he's been ignoring all my recent requests for a meeting. It's possible we may never find the Commander who took her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

"You forget your keys?" Jennifer's father asked as he opened the front door only to find himself face to face with two strangers. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?"

"We're kinda hoping to see Jennifer." The shorter of the two said. Noticing Jennifer's father hesitate the stranger went on. "I'm Evan Lorne, this is Kiryk we wo-"

"Kiryk?" Jennifer's father asked. "As in Captain but with a 'y'?"

"Yes Sir." Lorne confirmed as Kiryk just looked at the two men confused.

"You're Kiryk?" The elder Keller asked looking doubtfully at the former runner.

As Kiryk nodded his reply Lorne asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Jennifer's father said, not taking his eyes off the well built man in front of him. "Just not what I was expecting. I guess I pictured you as…" He tried to explain but had difficulties vocalising exactly what he was expecting.

"More geek, less jock?" Lorne suggested.

"I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that." The elder Keller said, still not taking his eyes off Kiryk. Finally though social etiquette broke through and he added. "Jennifer has just gone to the shops. She'll be back soon. You want to come in and wait?"

"Yes." Kiryk stated before Lorne shot Kiryk a look and said.

"We don't want to impose. We can come back later."

"Nonsense. Jennifer talks a lot about you. Especially him." He added nodding at Kiryk. "Might as well find out why, before Jennifer gets back."

"Good luck with that. He's a man of few words." Lorne grinned before stepping into the house.

As Jennifer's father led them through the house Kiryk's attention was drawn to the mantle piece where several photos resided. Stopping he picked up one of the frames and looked at the image of a younger, smiling Jennifer.

"That was taken about ten years ago." Her father explained. Putting the frame down Kiryk looked round the alien surroundings trying to figure out the purpose of the items in the room.

"He's not from round here." Lorne said trying to explain the former runner's strange behaviour.

"Jennifer mentioned that." Jennifer's father said as he led the men into the garden and waved them towards some chairs. Once they were settled the elder Keller carefully looked at Kiryk before saying.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"I'm Kiryk." The former runner replied causing Lorne to lean towards him and say.

"Think we've got that one covered. He means tell him about your background."

"You said I couldn't say that." Kiryk answered, drawing raised eyebrow from the senior Keller.

"Kiryk's just had a security briefing, the kind where they try to convince you telling people your name will get you shot for disclosing national secrets." Lorne smiled at Jennifer's father.

"I remember how clammed up Jennifer was after her first one." Her father replied, giving Kiryk a sympathetic grin. Before anyone could speak again they heard Jennifer call out.

"We're in the garden." Her father shouted back as Lorne started to walk towards the patio door.

"We?" Jennifer asked as her voice got louder.

"Just get through here and you'll see." The elder Keller returned just before Jennifer reached the lounge.

"Evan?" Jennifer asked surprised as she stepped through the patio door. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is your sister-"

"Everything's fine." Lorne assured her as he wrapped his arms round her. "She's had the baby and I was given the chance to come and see them both."

"They don't live here." Jennifer pointed out.

"Yeah, I remembered that." Lorne shot back. "But I am also acting as an escort for a mutual acquaintance who has had to go through a IOA interview. As a reward for being a good boy and not giving them reason to get rid of him I said I'd bring him out here." His words causing Jennifer to pull away from Lorne and look over his shoulder where Kiryk was now standing.

"Kiryk?" Jennifer part asked, part squealed, as she ran towards the former runner and threw her arms round him.

"Jennifer." Kiryk smiled as he held her close as Lorne and Jennifer's father made a tactful retreat.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asked as she finally pulled away. "Wait, hold that. Lorne said you had your interview. What happened?"

"They asked questions. I answered. It was dull."

"But what happened? Can you stay with the mission?"

"Yes." Kiryk stated smiling, earning another hug from Jennifer. Finally the doctor pulled away and asked.

"You okay? You seem a little tense."

"It's just strange here." Kiryk confessed. "And I don't know what I can say, or can't say." The former runner took a breath and then smiled. "But I am happy to be here and to see you."

"I'm happy you're here too." Jennifer smiled, hugging him again. Finally she pulled away and asked. "So how long are you here for?"

"Just today. Lorne said we must go in a couple of hours. I don't think they were too happy to let me off the base at all."

"I'm glad they did." Jennifer smiled warmly. "Even for a short time."

"So am I. I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, I 've caused you so much upheaval and then I abandoned you in a strange place." The young doctor apologised.

"It is not your fault. Besides you'll be back."

"How can you be so sure? It's been weeks since my interviews."

"Nine days." Kiryk pointed out.

"Well it feels like longer."

"You'll be back. Sheppard and Lorne will see to it."

"You know something I don't?" Jennifer asked, surprised by Kiryk's confidence.

"They are good men and they want you back." Kiryk shrugged. "I have no doubt they'll do all they can to ensure your return."

"From that description does it mean you are fitting in?"

"I am."

"You're not getting bored?"

"I'm not."

"Ronon isn't using you as a new toy in the gym?" She asked, noticing the marks on Kiryk's arms and face.

"No."

"Are you-" Jennifer started to ask only for Kiryk to place his hands on her shoulders and say.

"Jennifer. I am fine. I am happy in our new home and know you'll return soon and when you do I'll be there."

"I like the sound of that." Jennifer said.

"Of you returning soon?"

"No. Well yes, but I meant it being our home." She said before resting her head against Kiryk's chest, savouring what little time they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final two chapters up tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey." Sam greeted as Jennifer opened the door.

"Sam!" Jennifer smiled before she started to worry. "What's happened?"

"The IOA and SGC have finished reviewing your case. I thought it'd be best to give you the news in person." Sam explained, the words filling Jennifer with dread. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure." Jennifer said feeling dazed as she led Sam to the study. Once Sam had shut down Jennifer offered.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you sit?" Sam offered trying to put Jennifer at ease. As the doctor sat Sam pulled out a thick file and looked back at Jennifer. "Before I start going through this you should know that the panel has also reviewed evidenced gathered from the Wraith base that you were being transported to."

"How?" Jennifer asked dumbfounded.

"Kiryk and Lorne didn't mention this on their visit?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Colonel Sheppard led an assault, based on information provided by Kiryk. During the mission Rodney managed to download some files relating to your time as a prisoner. The files were encrypted, but once Rodney got through that, the information was sent to the IOA for review." Sam said as Jennifer tried to take everything in.

"Did they say what happened to me? Why I can't remember how I got there?"

"Not in detail. They did describe you being injured during your capture, so memory loss from a head injury is the most likely cause. Would you like me to summarise what was in the Wraith files?" Sam offered. For a moment Jennifer wasn't sure. Part of her was desperate to know why she was targeted, what they had been after, but the other part wanted to know if she'd be able to go home. After a moment she decided Sam had come because the news was bad and so chose to put off the inevitable by asking for details. In response Sam nodded and gave a weak smile before explaining.

"Apparently, there was a spy, or traitor, on Todd's Hive. They fed information about your research to the Commander that captured you. Their plan was to use your research against the other Wraith to reduce competition and increase their standing in the faction. Based on what the spy told him he wasn't expecting you to resist their demands, believing you'd be happy to help reduce the number of feeding Wraith in the Galaxy. The Commander was so confident you'd give him what you wanted that he had already told the Queen of his faction that the research was finished. When you resisted he needed to break you in a hurry so simulated the destruction of Atlantis. The thing is that backfired, after you thought you saw Atlantis being destroyed you even stopped pretending to help him. He was forced to confess to the Queen that the research was not complete at which point she ordered your transfer to the base."

"Why?"

"She wanted to turn you into a Wraith worshipper." Sam paused and let Jennifer digest the information. When the doctor finally looked at Sam again she asked.

"Was there anything else in the files?"

"Nothing of relevance to your IOA hearing." Sam answered, convincing Jennifer there was more information that she wasn't allowed to know. Eventually Sam added. "You should know that John has been trying to track down Todd and get more information off him. But so far he's heard nothing from him. That said, knowing John, I'm sure he'll track down Todd eventually." For a while Sam sat silently waiting for Jennifer to process everything. Finally the doctor asked.

"So did the information act for or against me?"

"The fact that there is evidence that you never broke won over some of the panel, but the details of what they did to you, what you saw, how you were treated, gave more ammunition to the psychiatrists." The Colonel answered.

"So it worked against me?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it did not act as for you as Colonel Sheppard had hoped." Sam said, trying to give Jennifer an encouraging smile.

"So what is verdict?" Jennifer asked, deciding that delaying the inevitable was not making her feel any better.

"The ruling is kind of complicated and I want you to be aware of all your options." Sam said before opening a different file and starting to read the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up later today.


	21. Chapter 21

"Colonel Sheppard. Welcome back." Woolsey greeted warmly as he jogged down the steps. "It is good to have you back."

"Believe me it's nice to be back. Visiting a Hive for an hour ain't exactly fun, staying on one for a couple of weeks is grim."

"I can imagine." Woolsey replied sympathetically. "At least you're home now and…Dr McKay why have you…" Woolsey started earning a glare from the physicist.

"If you wondering about why he seems to be sporting a ferret on his face it is because he didn't want to remind our hosts that on another day he'd make a good lunch." John cut in.

"I don't follow." Woolsey said staring at the facial fuzz.

"He was worried that if the Wraith saw him bleed they'd be more likely to eat him. So he stopped shaving so he couldn't cut himself."

"I see." Woolsey said, not sounding like he did. "Well it seemed to work. Are you all in good health?"

"Of course not." Rodney snapped. "We've been living on a Hive."

"Quite." Woolsey agreed not wanting to antagonise the physicist. "Well I suggest you go and get checked out in the infirmary. We'll meet in two hours."

"Good, enough time to get a turkey sandwich and shower." John commented.

"Enjoy. Oh before you go the new CMO has been appointed and is already on duty. I'd appreciate it if you did not terrorise this one into taking the return flight back to Earth." Woolsey said before turning and walking back up to his office.

"So they just got rid of her." Rodney commented as the team walked down the corridor.

"We don't know that." John argued. "She could have resigned."

"Why'd she do that?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Perhaps because of what happened to her."

"Her work is here." Rodney continued. "Besides she's infatuated with that muscle bound popeye wannabe. She's hardly going to volunteer for the king of long distance relationships is she?"

"Probably not. I'm sure Woolsey will fill us in. In the mean time please don't do anything aggressive." John said, directing his last comment at Ronon as the team entered the infirmary.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, Teyla, Ronon, welcome back." Marie greeted walking over. "Any serious injuries?"

"No. Although Ronon does have a gash on his arm." John replied.

"Okay, well if you wait over there I'll get Dr Lewis to come and see you."

"Dr Lewis?" John questioned.

"Our new-" Marie started only to have her attention move to something on the other side of the infirmary. "Sorry, have to go."

"What's he doing?" Rodney asked focusing the others on a lone, glaring, figure on the farside of the infirmary.

"I'm hoping he's sitting waiting for medical treatment." John said looking round for Lorne, surprised his second in command wasn't around to control his team mate.

"Hello." A middle aged man greeted, strolling over to the group. "I'm Dr Lewis. I understand you've been on a bit of an unusual mission and one of the team is injured. So why don't I start with the gash." He said reaching out to take Ronon's arm. In response Ronon snarled. "You must be Ronon. I've heard a lot about you." Lewis continued, trying to keep his smile in place. John however could see the doctor getting nervous.

"Let him patch you up." The Colonel ordered.

"I'm fine." Ronon said, louder than necessary and loud enough to bring a silence to the rest of the infirmary.

"That wound says differently." Lewis said, trying to sound controlled.

"I'm fine." Ronon said standing, causing Lewis to back into a trolley resulting in a clattering echoing round the infirmary.

"I really think I should look at that." Lewis continued, sounding increasingly nervous.

"Ronon sit down and stop snarling." A familiar voice said as its owner marched towards the group. Taking Ronon's arm in their hands they went on. "For once can you do what you're told and not cause a scene?"

"Jennifer?" Ronon asked.

"It's okay I'll take it from here." Jennifer said to the grateful Lewis who quickly backed away from the group.

"They let you come back?" Rodney blurted clearly surprised. Before Jennifer had time to answer Rodney asked. "Just so we're clear what capacity are you back as?"

"A marine." Jennifer deadpanned.

"Well I have heard they let anyone in these days." John shot back.

"I meant are you the new CMO?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"Yes Rodney."

"So who's Lewis?"

"A new member of the team who right up until his encounter with Ronon I had high hopes for." Jennifer explained shooting a look at Ronon who shrugged in response.

"If you're back why is he sitting over there looking menacing?" Rodney asked nodding at Kiryk.

"Lorne let slip how much fun it can be round here when the new recruits arrive. He's making sure they stay in line."

"By glaring?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"To be fair would you hit on the doc with him glaring at you?" John asked.

"Well no, but unlike your people I'm not in the lower decile of intelligence."

"Did you just call us stupid?" John asked.

"Well not you, obviously, Colonel Mensa, but the rest of them aren't here for their IQ."

"How have you survived this long?" John asked.

"Superior intellect and saving the whole city more times than I care to count."

"Maybe his arrogance acts like a shield?" Ronon suggested as Jennifer finished up working on his arm.

"Okay, you're all fixed up." Jennifer said before looking at John and saying.

"Woolsey and Lorne said you were with Todd."

"Yeah, we were hoping he'd give up some intel."

"And?"

"Claims to know nothing about what happened to you, but did have an idea on who the Commander who took you was. Currently we can't track him down, even with what little information Todd gave us. But I promise you, we are going to keep searching."

"Thank you." Jennifer smiled.

"No problem."

"So dinner?" Rodney interrupted. "Real food?"

"Smartest thing you've said all week." Ronon commented, walking out of the infirmary, earning a glare from the physicist.

"Care to join us?" John offered.

"I'll meet you down there." Jennifer assured him. "I have a couple of things to finish first."

"Okay. Doc it's good to see you. Welcome home." John smiled as he followed his team out of the infirmary.

"Hey." Jennifer said walking over to Kiryk.

"Hi." He replied, stiffly standing.

"As I said, it was boring and no one misbehaved. There was no reason for you to sit here."

"Everyone behaved because I was here." Kiryk pointed out.

"You've been spending too much time with Rodney." Jennifer suggested, earning a confused look from Kiryk before the former runner asked.

"Did they discover anything?"

"No, not really."

"We will." Kiryk assured her.

"I know. But right now I don't care." She said taking Kiryk's hand. "I'm home and we're together, that's all that matters."

**_The End_**


End file.
